


Без слов-4: Чуть больше, чем счастье

by Givsen



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Romance, homor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>События фанфика "Хочется верить...", описанные от лица Саске.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без слов-4: Чуть больше, чем счастье

      «Глупая девица!»   
      Ярость переполняла меня, смешиваясь с безумным желанием вернуться обратно и накостылять этой выскочке по шее за то, что она посмела меня выгнать. Меня! Да как у неё вообще язык повернулся?!   
      Зло рыкнув, я повернул за угол и, решив ускориться, легко запрыгнул на один из карнизов, чтобы продолжить путь не по извилистым улочкам, а по просторным крышам домов. Мне требовались скорость и свистящий в ушах ветер, который заглушал мрачные мысли, иначе велик был шанс, что я действительно поверну обратно и выбью дверь в дом Сакуры ногой, чтобы показать, кто именно из нас двоих мужчина. Гнев бурлил внутри, словно живое обжигающее пламя Аматерасу, я практически ненавидел весь белый свет за то, что произошло несколькими минутами ранее за плотно прикрытой дверью одного из неприметных домов Конохи. И дело было вовсе не в том, что мне не понравилось. Дело было в том, что Сакура, чёрт бы её подрал, ни капельки не поумнела за эти годы. Она так и осталась наивной глупой девчонкой, которая не имела ни малейшего представления, от чего именно она так опрометчиво отказалась. Да любая здравомыслящая девица удавилась бы от счастья, перебив предварительно всё население планеты, чтобы я не передумал. А Сакура даже не отреагировала… Хотя нет, вру, она отреагировала и ещё как, но почему-то совсем не так, как я рассчитывал.  
      Залетев в дом, я стянул с плеч перепачканную рубашку и небрежно швырнул её на пол, морщась от боли. Повернувшись к зеркалу, я глянул на длинные красные полосы, которые абстрактным узором украшали плечи и лопатки, и усмехнулся, трогая запёкшиеся капельки крови. Эта бестия расцарапала мне всю спину, оставив кучу бессловесных признаний в том, что я ей небезразличен. Всё-таки некоторые вещи она не могла контролировать и подавлять, и эти вещи я вполне мог использовать в своих интересах.   
      Почесав вспыхнувшую зудом царапину, я скривился, когда она снова стала кровоточить, и решил, что душ сейчас будет как нельзя кстати. Забравшись в ванну, я подставил лицо тёплой воде и невольно задумался над причиной своего непривычного даже для меня самого поведения. Почему мне захотелось, чтобы Сакура принадлежала мне душой и телом? Ведь раньше одна только мысль о том, чтобы быть с ней, вызывала у меня нервную чесотку. Я бесился в её присутствии, раздражался и вёл себя, как последняя скотина, в надежде, что она перестанет питать иллюзии касательно меня и моих планов на будущее. Однако всего одна картинка, где Сакура бросается к нам и становится прямо на пути удара, стараясь уберечь нас же от самой большой ошибки в жизни, намертво засела в голове и никак не стиралась, как бы я ни пытался от неё избавиться. И если какая-то часть меня ехидно усмехалась, называя её идиоткой, другая часть уважительно помалкивала, понимая, что такой поступок требует недюжинной смелости. Не каждый мужчина решится на такое и уж тем более не каждая женщина.  
      Фыркнув от попавшей в нос воды, я упёрся рукой в стену, подставляя под упругие струи пострадавшую спину, и растёр ладонью лицо. Я избегал Сакуры с тех самых пор, как вернулся в Коноху, но сегодня… Сегодня что-то щёлкнуло в голове, и вместо того, чтобы пройти мимо поворота, за которым шла тропинка к дому семьи Харуно, я замешкался, а потом решительно повернул. И когда Сакура открыла передо дверь, встретив меня откровенным смущением и растерянностью, я вдруг подумал: «Какого чёрта?». Харуно Сакура моя. Была моей, есть и будет — она сама говорила это, подтверждая свои слова действиями. Так какого же, спрашивается, чёрта мне просто не взять то, что и так принадлежало мне?  
      Выключив воду и выбравшись из душа, я вновь глянул на красные полосы на плечах и усмехнулся. Сакура ещё пожалеет о своём решении — это сто процентов. И обязательно передумает.  
      Следующим утром по пути к главным воротам я случайно наткнулся на Сакуру, которая мило беседовала с одним из жителей, улыбаясь ему при этом так приветливо, что мои глаза мгновенно обожгло шаринганом. Предметы вокруг разом обрели болезненно-чёткие очертания, движения окружающих замедлились, и я вдруг явственно понял, что именно меня разозлило до такой степени: Сакура ещё ни разу не дарила мне таких улыбок. Ни разу с тех пор, как мы повзрослели. А тут какой-то совершенно отвратительный старик…   
      Скрипнув зубами, я отвернулся и исчез до того, как Сакура успела меня заметить. Ревность, похожая на клубок самых чёрных змей, кучно собралась в груди, распирая её и мешая спокойно дышать. Я едва не трясся от гнева, поэтому когда в поле зрения попал Наруто, я от всей души предложил ему потренироваться в спарринге, на что тот моментально согласился. Нанося удары, блокируя выпады, я мыслями всё равно был там, возле Сакуры, готовясь в случае чего свернуть шею любому, кто посмеет приблизиться к ней на непозволительно близкое расстояние. И хоть идея слежки за ней казалась мне унизительной и глупой, клубок чёрных змей одобрительно шипел, подпитывая мою решимость кипящим ядом.  
      Так началась забавная игра в разведчика, которая первое время даже привносила некоторое веселье в мои серые будни. Я, конечно, всегда мог обнаружить Сакуру при помощи Карин, однако куда больше мне нравилось делать это самостоятельно. Я с маниакальным удовольствием находил её повсюду, в любое время суток. Мне нравилось подкрадываться к ней и чувствовать себя абсолютно безнаказанным. Иногда я даже позволял себе подойти настолько близко, что мог вдохнуть исходящий от неё запах медикаментов, усталости и едва ощутимый аромат туалетной воды, которой до сих пор пахла моя рубашка. Каждый раз мне хотелось схватить Сакуру, затащить её в какую-нибудь подворотню и насиловать там до тех пор, пока самому не надоест. И хоть такое вряд ли было возможно, особенно если учесть, что у меня от одной только мысли о близости с Сакурой внизу живота становилось горячо, с каждым днём желание исполнить это только росло и крепло. И кто, чёрт побери, придумал эти нормы морали?..  
      Я подозревал, что когда-нибудь не сдержусь и всё-таки претворю в жизнь свой план, потому что подобные игры имели неприятное свойство надоедать. Однако когда наступил самый пиковый момент, держащий меня на расстоянии волоска от срыва, Сакура внезапно исчезла, что не могло меня не обеспокоить. Её не было ни на стройке, ни на привычном посту в госпитале, ни дома. Это нешуточно насторожило, поэтому я решил ещё раз наведаться в больницу, чтобы справиться там о судьбе одного из их работников посредством лёгкого гендзюцу. Но когда я едва подобрался к входной двери, чтобы ужом проскользнуть внутрь, всякая необходимость в подобных мерах разом отпала, потому что у стойки регистрации я заметил Ино, которая выглядела сейчас страшнее самой жуткой смерти: бледно-зелёная, с ввалившимися глазами, под которыми залегли глубокие тёмные тени. В изумлении приподняв брови, я ещё раз пересчитал в уме график смен и убедился, что этим утром выходить должна была именно Сакура. И если Ино пренебрегла сном и отдыхом во имя внеочередной смены, это могло означать только одно — Сакура либо заболела, либо отпросилась по другим причинам. И к последнему я склонялся больше, потому что в случае простуды она непременно осталась бы дома в постели.  
      Успокоившись, я быстро вернулся к главным воротам и занял привычное место, стараясь не прислушиваться к разгорающемуся постепенно скандалу, который вновь чинили вокруг себя Суйгетсу и Карин. Их разборки меня никогда не заботили, поэтому я мысленно абстрагировался от посторонних шумов и стал вглядываться в густую листву раскинувшегося за воротами леса.   
      Признаться, меня до сих пор удивляло собственное решение вернуться в Коноху. Я не воспылал внезапным патриотичным огнём и по-прежнему ненавидел старейшин так сильно, что готов был придушить их собственными руками. Но было что-то такое в словах Наруто, когда он говорил о наших отношениях… Он внезапно сумел задеть в моей душе струну, о существовании которой я благополучно успел позабыть. И я внезапно понял, что не могу больше тонуть во мраке, в то время как живой ослепительный свет тянется ко мне десятками рук. Дикое, почти болезненное желание зажглось внутри: я хотел вернуть всё, как было, я хотел стать частью чего-то большего, я хотел лучшей жизни, чем предполагал для себя в дальнейшем. Быть местью во плоти сложно и неприятно — это я понял, когда Наруто вновь без опаски подал мне руку, открыто глядя в глаза и зная, что на этот раз я точно не отвергну его дружбу.   
      Карин, Суйгетсу и Джуго сперва обалдели от перспективы стать жителями Конохи, однако они тоже не слишком долго сопротивлялись. Выбирая меньшее из зол, они предпочли остаться рядом со мной, тем более что ворота селения всегда были открыты на случай, если кто-нибудь из них захотел бы уйти.   
      Промучившись поначалу бездельем несколько дней, я обратил свой взор на главные ворота Конохи, которые охранялись из рук вон плохо двумя джонинами. Вместо того чтобы бдительно следить за чистотой и безоблачностью горизонта, эти бездельники предпочитали ковыряться в носу или рубиться в карты, так что без моей помощи им явно было не обойтись. Поэтому буквально на следующее же утро я шокировал их своим обществом, предпочитая никак не комментировать этот благородный по всем статьям жест. Следом за мной к воротам подтянулся Джуго, нашедший себя в общении с природой подальше от людей, а за ним через пару дней появились и Суйгетсу с Карин, которые окончательно вытеснили изумлённых охранников с их поста своей непрекращающейся руганью. Мирное время на них, видимо, действовало особенно удручающе, так что их скандалы стали чем-то сродни ностальгии по прежним битвам.  
      Услышав шорох за спиной, я едва повёл ухом. Мне не требовалось поворачиваться, чтобы понять, кого именно сюда принесла нелёгкая, потому что с недавних пор это постоянно был один и тот же человек — молчаливый и до тошноты спокойный Сай, который приходил, садился рядом со мной, некоторое время медитировал, разглядывая тихо шумящий лес, а затем уходил безо всяких объяснений.   
      Сай молча присел рядом и по обыкновению уставился вглубь леса. Я скосил глаза, чтобы видеть его равнодушную физиономию, и невольно почувствовал что-то вроде участия, ведь если у меня теперь было хоть какое-то подобие работы, Сай не мог себя найти нигде, бесцельно слоняясь по деревне и пытаясь убить скуку хоть чем-нибудь. Сидеть дома для него, видимо, как и для меня, было равнозначно смерти, потому что слишком много времени мы провели в состоянии полной боевой готовности. Ведь если вытащить катану из ножен хотя бы на пару сантиметров и оставить так на несколько лет, потом обратно в ножны её невозможно будет вернуть.   
      Вновь обратив внимание на лес, я вдруг подумал о Сакуре. Куда же она могла запропаститься, в конце концов? Слежка за ней хоть как-то разбавляла унылые будни, а теперь приходилось сидеть на воротах, изображая бдительного петуха, и мысленно считать листья на деревьях, чтобы время прошло как можно быстрее. Бесцельное существование убивало во мне остатки того хорошего, что сумел пробудить Наруто, и кто-то должен был за это ответить!  
      — Ты не видел Сакуру? — тихо спросил я, поразившись тому, что эти слова всё-таки сорвались с моих губ.  
      Глянув на округлившего глаза Сая, я понял, что шокировало это событие не только меня. Медленно покачав головой, он едва заметно нахмурился, словно ждал, что я продолжу общение, но его ответа мне хватило сторицей. Хмуро сжав губы, я опять стал вглядываться в густую листву деревьев. Ну и хрен на всё. Сакура в любом случае просто обязана была появиться завтра.   
      Однако на следующий день я опять не смог её найти. Тщательно скрывая своё присутствие, я бестолково попрыгал у госпиталя и, заприметив Ино, озадаченно нахмурился. Она уже третий день кряду выходила на работу. Что за чертовщина? Куда подевалась Сакура?!  
      Нешуточно обеспокоившись, я метнулся к дому Харуно, чтобы в очередной раз убедиться в её отсутствии, и затем, наконец, сложил в уме два и два. Если Сакуры не было на работе, её не было дома и на улице, значит, она вполне могла наслаждаться отдыхом в гостях Яманака, куда я так почему-то и не догадался заглянуть. Зарычав от раздражения, я запрыгнул на крышу и на полной скорости направился по смутно знакомому адресу. Мне требовалось убедиться в том, что я не законченный кретин.  
      Замерев возле дома Яманака, я стиснул руки в кулаки и, стараясь не сильно всаживать их в дверь, постучал. Не открывали достаточно долго, затем раздались шаркающие шаги, и моему взору предстало нечто с опухшими красными глазами и бледным лицом, которое с успехом можно было использовать, как холст. Моргнув несколько раз в надежде, что видение испарится, я с трудом, ориентируясь исключительно на розовые волосы, узнал в этом ходячем трупе Харуно Сакуру. Изумлённо округлив глаза, я увидел, как на её лице медленно обозначилось узнавание, но не успел и рта раскрыть, как она бормотнула что-то про глюки и захлопнула дверь. Натренированное тело среагировало быстрее мозга, поэтому я успел просочиться в дом буквально в последнюю секунду, смутно радуясь, что не совсем размяк с этим долбаным бездельем.   
      Сакура, щёлкнув замком, повернулась лицом ко мне, и её лицо из бледного превратилось в нежно-зелёное с вкраплениями благородной желтизны. Хмуро посмотрев в её воспалённые глаза, я чуть подался вперёд и не слишком уверенно предположил:  
      — Ты заболела?   
      Приоткрывшая было рот Сакура с шумом сомкнула челюсти и вся подобралась, готовясь, видимо, высказать обо мне всё накопившееся, начиная от прадедушки, но когда я практически почувствовал каждое бьющее в виски слово, она внезапно зажала рот ладонью и опрометью кинулась в сторону уборной. Окончательно опешив от такого приёма, я осторожно прокрался за ней. Услышав дивные арии желудка Сакуры, который явно пытался родиться на свет через её рот со всеми остальными внутренностями, я шагнул внутрь и скрестил руки на груди. Сакура тем временем попыталась встать на дрожащие от слабости ноги. Когда ей это, наконец, удалось, она глянула на себя в зеркало и моментально увидела в отражении меня. Тонкие брови сурово сошлись на переносице, а губы сжались в полоску, демонстрируя её крайнее неудовольствие моим присутствием.  
      Попытавшись проявить участие и спросить о самочувствии, я внезапно нарвался на такой шквал негодования, что постепенно тлеющее внутри раздражение внезапно вспыхнуло, как факел, на который брызнули бензином.   
      — Я забираю тебя к себе, — почувствовав себя слишком уставшим, чтобы устраивать разборы полётов, пробормотал я и пытался оторвать это привидение от раковины.  
      — А не пошёл бы ты! — рявкнула та, сопротивляясь изо всех сил.  
      — Успокойся, Сакура. — Я ощутил пульсирующую в висках боль и на всякий случай отошёл на безопасное расстояние, чтобы не сорваться. Этот детский сад мне порядком надоел, и надо было срочно что-то менять, иначе я мог кого-нибудь прибить ненароком. Кого-нибудь с розовыми волосами.  
      — Успокойся?! Да я бы рада успокоиться, но почему-то до сих пор продолжаю волноваться и что-то чувствовать к тебе! И, знаешь, что? Вот где у меня уже эти чувства сидят! Я устала жить этим, постоянно на что-то надеяться! Сначала влюбилась, как последняя идиотка, таскалась по пятам, подвывая в унисон со всеми: «Саске-ку-ун»! И, не обращая внимания на откровенное равнодушие, на презрение с твоей стороны, терпела! Терпела и верила, что ты, видя моё отношение, видя мои старания, видя, каких успехов я достигаю, чтобы нравиться тебе, прозреешь, наконец! Посмотришь на меня другими глазами! Но ты ушёл. Ты даже не подумал, как глубоко обидел своих преданных друзей. Погнался за химерой! Но я все эти годы верила! Верила, несмотря ни на что, ни на кого… Я знала, что ты вернёшься. Я просто это знала. И что ты сделал первым делом, кода вернулся домой? Чуть не уничтожил свою родную деревню! Родную, понимаешь?  
      Боль стала постепенно трансформироваться в мигрень. Я дёрнул бровью, поджав губы. Если Сакура рассчитывала усовестить меня этой тирадой и заставить пасть ниц, вымаливая прощение, она явно просчиталась. Коноха должна мне столько, что не одно поколение Учиха сменится, прежде чем этот долг забудется. Она должна мне за все те годы, которые я потратил на казнь невиновного. А ещё она должна моему брату. Так что просить прощение за то, что старейшины испортили мне жизнь, я не собирался. Пусть не надеются.  
      — Сакура, я сейчас не настроен выслушивать подобное, — пробормотал я, надеясь, что у неё хватит мозгов заткнуться, однако Сакура закипела с новой силой.  
      — Не настроен? Нет, ну вы только подумайте! Он не настроен! Он! А я? Как же я? Как же Наруто? Как же все те, кто тебя любил и продолжает любить? Ты бессердечный, холодный, бесчувственный, обнаглевший вконец эгоист! И мне надоело твоё «Я»! Мне надоело всё время выслушивать то, что хочется тебе! Ты хоть раз подумал о ком-нибудь кроме себя? Ну хоть разочек? Ма-а-аленький такой? — Она выжидающе уставилась на меня, ожидая, видимо, хоть какой-то реакции, но меня настолько скрутила головная боль, что даже язвительно усмехнуться не получалось. — Я так и подумала. Ни разу! Ни разу ты не подумал о тех, кто нуждался в тебе… В ком нуждался ты сам. Всегда только самодовольное «Я», всегда твоя любимая и самая близкая подруга, даже почти любовница — месть…  
      Обессилев, Сакура задрожала и опустила на колени, обхватив дрожащие плечи руками. По её бледным щекам катились крупные слёзы, и я внезапно почувствовал себя последним ублюдком. Не рассчитывал я на такое, когда решил прийти. Не рассчитывал я и на то, что она так легко откажется во второй раз от моего предложения.  
      — Ненавижу тебя, как же я тебя ненавижу! — вдруг произнесла она, захлёбываясь и всхлипывая. — Подавись ты самим собой и оставь меня в покое, наконец! Не хочу больше, надоело… Как же я устала…  
      Меня буквально вынесло из дома этими словами. Я летел по улицам Конохи, не разбирая дороги и не чувствуя под собой ног от ярости. Нет, вы только подумайте: Коноха лишила меня детства и семьи, а Сакура ненавидела меня! Это было чертовски, чудовищно, охренительно несправедливо! И на данный момент мне срочно требовалось кого-нибудь убить. Немедленно!   
      Налетев на кого-то, я моментально отпрыгнул назад и, сгруппировавшись, одним неуловимым движением выщелкнул из ножен катану, которая мелодично звякнула и, хищно сверкнув идеально ровной поверхностью, нацелилась в грудь внезапного противника. Сфокусировав горящий из-за активированного шарингана взгляд, я увидел перед собой опешившего Суйгетсу, который с лёгкой опаской таращился на остриё, чуть скосив глаза к переносице.  
      — Ты коры поел, Саске? — изумлённо спросил он, переводя ошалевший взгляд с лезвия на меня.  
      Разочарованно цыкнув, я нехотя вернул катану в ножны и отвернулся, не удостоив его ответом. Хозуки Суйгетсу был идеальным спарринг-партнёром, особенно для тренировок на выносливость, но убить его было просто нереально, поэтому он сразу терял свою ценность, как жертва.  
      Хмуро зашагав в сторону квартала Учиха, я почти физически ощущал трясущееся от ярости нутро. Мысли о Сакуре добивали меня, вдавливая в пыль и грязь и лишая возможности обрести эмоциональное равновесие, потому что каждый раз, когда перед глазами вставало её лицо, в ушах тут же появлялся дрожащий, полный горечи голос.  
      «Ненавижу».  
      Да как она смела меня ненавидеть?! Она была влюблена в меня столько лет! И я не сомневался в том, что её чувства ко мне до сих пор живы — об этом говорили и её эмоции, и её действия. Однако я всё равно был в крайнем бешенстве из-за её слов, словно Сакура сковырнула ими старую болячку, открыв ранку, которая саднила и злила тем, что ещё не до конца затянулась.  
      Распахнув дверь дома, я перешагнул порог и, попав в знакомую обстановку, почти сразу же пришёл в себя. Оглядевшись, чтобы окончательно сбросить с себя зудящее раздражение, я повернулся было, чтобы закрыть дверь, но так и замер, наткнувшись на любопытствующий взгляд Суйгетсу. Он что, так и ходил за мной по деревне, как хвост?  
      — Чего тебе? — буркнул я, не пропуская его в дом.  
      На данный момент мне хотелось побыть одному, чтобы разобрать на мельчайшие волокна каждую сказанную мне в лицо фразу и понять, как действовать дальше. Но этот субъект приклеился ко мне, как банный лист к…  
      — Ты был послан в пешее эротическое? — с ухмылкой поинтересовался Суйгетсу, прищурившись.  
      Злость таким ярким всполохом мелькнула в мозгу, что я едва не захлебнулся этим чувством. Пришлось буквально руками себя обхватывать, чтобы сдержать рвущуюся наружу ледяную ярость. Сжав зубы до глухого скрипа, я зыркнул на Суйгетсу так, что он должен был как минимум умереть от сердечного приступа, однако тот против любой логики оставался живым и даже, кажется, нигде не тлел. Гад.  
      — Суйгетсу, ты труп, если через пять секунд не превратишься в лужу и не утечёшь отсюда самыми забытыми тропами, — рыкнул я, вновь потянувшись к ножнам.  
      На этот раз проявлять милосердие я не собирался. Желание размазать эту соплю по стене слоем в три миллиметра разлилось по рукам, наполняя мышцы тянущей теплотой. Пофиг, что судить будут. Зато успокоюсь.  
      — Не кипятись, душка, я же любя. — Суйгетсу ужом проскользнул внутрь, опасливо отходя от меня на более-менее безопасное расстояние.  
      Шаринган превращал все его движения в покадровую съёмку, но срываться и бить я пока не торопился, предпочитая растянуть удовольствие.  
      — Сейчас я тебя тоже любя вотру в пол, заодно и пыль уберу, — прошипел я, поглаживая рукоять катаны.  
      — Да не ерепенься. — Суйгетсу сел на подушку у стола и сложил руки на коленях. — Я ведь угадал, да? Тебя послала девушка?  
      Его бесхитростный взгляд неожиданно погасил бушующую во мне ярость, превратив её в раздражение. Я моргнул, возвращая глазам более привычный вид, и, подумав, всё-таки отказался от идеи с членовредительством.  
      — И откуда ты такой проницательный? — всё ещё сердясь, буркнул я.  
      В конце концов, Суйгетсу простыми методами всё равно невозможно было убить, а тратить чакру и разносить в щепки половину района, который худо-бедно, но всё-таки восставал из руин, мне как-то не хотелось — убираться потом запарно. Поэтому я просто подошёл к столу и сел на соседнюю подушку. Скосив глаза на довольную физиономию Суйгетсу, я снова напрягся, заметив, что тот едва сдерживает смех. Нет, я его всё-таки точно покалечу!  
      — Давай разберёмся, почему же тебя послали, — выдавил он, чудом удерживаясь, чтобы не заржать.  
      Я скривился.   
      — Ты слишком добрый сегодня. Это подозрительно.  
      — У меня свои мотивы, — загадочно протянул Суйгетсу. — В конце концов, я никогда ничего не делаю без выгоды для себя. Это тебя успокоит?  
      Я пожал плечами. Расчёт всегда был более понятен для меня, чем бескорыстность.  
      — Вполне.  
      — Тогда рассказывай, что ты там такого накуролесил, если у девчонки повернулся язык, чтобы послать ожившую эротическую фантазию нахер. — Суйгецу с видом заправского психолога подпёр ладонью подбородок и испытующе уставился на меня.  
      Я закатил глаза, поражаясь своей лояльности, но бросить эту затею отчего-то не захотел. Нет, меня, конечно, бесила медленная пытка вопросами с планомерным вмешательством в личную жизнь, но одновременно с этим было любопытно, что в итоге получится. Всех деталей я, конечно, не раскрыл, считая, что любопытному Суйгетсу и так слишком много счастья перепало, но в целом отвечал я довольно откровенно, так что к концу допроса у моего напарника скопилось столько компромата, что резоннее было бы его убить. Но для начала я хотел всё-таки услышать свой диагноз.  
      Суйгетсу устало вздохнув, услышав ответ на последний вопрос, и обречённо простонал:  
      — Какой же ты дуб!  
      Я сразу напрягся.  
      — Повторишь подобное ещё раз и тут же узнаешь, как летают птицы в грозу, когда в задницу стреляет молния. — По пальцам покалывающей лаской прошёлся электрический разряд Чидори.  
      Суйгетсу заметно занервничал.  
      — Да брось ты, я любя, — отмахнулся он, усиленно делая вид, что всё в порядке. — Ты же умудрился довести девушку всего двумя фразами. Двумя! Это мировой… нет, вселенский рекорд!  
      Меня вдруг одолела самая настоящая обида из-за того, что он нашёл что-то неправильное именно в моих словах, а не в её.  
      — Да что я такого сказал-то?! — огрызнулся я.  
      Суйгетсу ехидно осклабился и приготовил руку, чтобы загибать пальцы.  
      — Во-первых, ты сказал девушке сразу после замечательного, наполненного любовью утра, что она должна стать твоим личным Учиха-инкубатором. — Он одарил меня прокурорским взглядом. — Ты вообще в курсе, что твоё предложение звучит по меньшей мере оскорбительно? Я бы после такого не просто послал — я бы ещё и пенделя волшебного вдогонку дал.  
      — Скажи спасибо, что я не буду тебя оплодотворять, — проскрипел я.   
      Да что он понимал вообще? Может, и следовало немного перефразировать, но я, блин, не мастер изящной словесности, уж простите.  
      — Спасибо, — степенно кивнул Суйгетсу и загнул второй палец. — И, во-вторых, ты посмел нарушить спокойствие сей особы во второй раз самым гнусным образом. Ты, не спросив разрешения, вломился в её пространство и заявил, что выдёргиваешь её оттуда для услады собственных эгоистичных происков. Это выглядит, как призыв «К ноге!».  
      Я озадаченно промолчал. Ну, в тот момент меня и вправду не сильно интересовало мнение Сакуры. Я был слишком раздражён, слишком зол, слишком устал, поэтому мне требовалось только закинуть сопротивляющееся тело себе на плечо и утащить в нужном направлении, а уж что она сказала бы после — дело десятое.   
      Я сжал губы, смутно подозревая, что мне, по идее, должно было бы стать стыдно, однако вместо угрызений совести во мне снова проснулась злость. Они все сговорились, что ли? С каких это пор все, кому не лень, лезут меня поучать?  
      Суйгетсу сочувственно вздохнул.  
      — Поэтому, мне кажется, тебе бы следовало извиниться…  
      — Чидо…  
      — Или попытаться спрятать собственные просчёты за ухаживаниями! — моментально исправился он. — Ты же, кажется, упоминал, что дама сердца простудилась. Приноси ей какие-нибудь вкусности, травки и прочую шелупонь — бабы от этого тащатся. Вот увидишь, она просто визжать от счастья будет.  
      — Да с какого мне вообще надо что-то делать? — разозлился я. — Она меня дважды отшила! Так почему я ещё и ухаживать за ней должен?  
      Суйгетсу вздохнул и поднялся на ноги, вперив в меня сердитый взгляд. Пару мгновений он просто молчал, а затем выдал:  
      — Никакая война не оказалась бы выиграна, если бы все командиры рассуждали, как ты. Ни один дом не был бы построен, если бы строители думали, как ты. Попробуй мыслить логически. Вот, смотри, тебя послали — ты сдался. Всё? Можно сматывать удочки? А куда девать чувства? Куда их затолкать? — Я угрюмо нахмурился. — Молчишь? Правильно. Возьми в пример меня и Карин. И не делай такие невинные глазки — ты прекрасно догадывался, что я не зря достаю эту рыжую. — Я постарался сохранить сердитое выражение лица, несмотря на то, что брови едва не поползли на затылок. Суйгетсу явно переоценил мои дедуктивные способности, ведь я и вправду не понимал, почему он пристал к Карин. — Думаешь, зачем я стал тебе помогать? — Я прищурился, а Суйгетсу удовлетворённо хмыкнул. — Карин уверена на миллиард процентов, что влюблена в тебя, а я хочу её переубедить. Меня отшивали бесконечное количество раз, но, тем не менее, я всё равно возвращаюсь к началу и аккуратно прокладываю путь заново до следующего посыла. Знаешь, как говорят: не пускают в дверь — лезь в окно. А ты не пытаешься даже постучаться. Вот, значит, прямо сейчас берёшь, отрываешь задницу от пола, сгребаешь всю свою гордость в маленький узелок и засовываешь её куда подальше. И, самое главное, заканчиваешь ныть!   
      Я замолчал, придавленный его тирадой. Видимо, сегодня всё-таки был не мой день. Даже нет, не так: это был не мой день, не моя неделя, не мой год, не моя жизнь. И категорически всё в последнее время катилось через одно очень известное место. Всем нетерпелось научить меня уму-разуму: Итачи, Наруто, Сакуре, теперь ещё и Суйгетсу. Я гений клана Учиха, последний из рода, который сумел победить Змеиного Саннина и двух членов Акацки. Так какого чёрта они все решили, что я нуждаюсь в чьих-то советах?  
      — Пошёл вон, — устало выдохнул я.  
      — Не обижайся, я же любя, — ухмыльнулся Суйгетсу и вышел, крикнув напоследок: — Пособирай лечебные травки, как умная коровка! Твоя девушка будет благодарна, вот увидишь!  
      Мне оставалось только швырнуть ему вслед подушку, а потом ещё с минуту слушать удаляющийся заливистый смех. Надо было всё-таки затолкать ему в глотку Чидори, чтобы хохоталка отвалилась.  
      Облокотившись на стол, я запрокинул голову и вздохнул, глядя на потолок. Много лет прошло с тех пор, как я был ребёнком. И дело тут было вовсе не в возрасте. Наверное, я просто отвык воспринимать чужое настроение и мнение с должным уважением. Погружаясь в пучину собственных переживаний и мыслей, перестаёшь улавливать чьи-то посторонние эмоции. Ненависть, страх, боль, одиночество — мои постоянные спутники, поэтому я не понимал практически ничего из того, что втолковывал мне Суйгетсу. Соперничество помогало мне в любых начинаниях, однако сейчас я пребывал в глубокой растерянности. Мне нужна была именно Сакура, но для того, чтобы заполучить её, требовалось научиться целой прорве старых-новых эмоций. Это было сложно, но, в принципе, не невозможно. И медлить я не собирался.  
      Тем же вечером я осторожно прокрался к дому Яманака. Запрыгнув на карниз, я осторожно приоткрыл скрипнувшие створки окна и заглянул в комнату. Возле стены на широкой кровати лежала Сакура. Она спала, изредка едва заметно вздрагивая и что-то бормоча, и, несмотря на темень, я прекрасно видел россыпь прозрачных бусинок пота на её лбу. Нахмурившись, я пригляделся внимательнее: её глаза под закрытыми веками быстро вращались, губы кривились, а грудь часто вздымалась от судорожного дыхания — наш гениальный медик метался в бреду.  
      Моментально очутившись рядом, я укутал её в одеяло. Сакура дёрнулась и громко застонала, но выпускать её я не собирался, крепче стиснув и без того медвежьи объятия. Чувствовал я себя при этом крайне глупо, но бросить всё и уйти я просто не мог. Слова Суйгетсу до сих пор оставались для меня набором звуков, но внутренний голос подсказывал, что я каким-то образом поступил правильно, даже если Сакура не могла увидеть и оценить мои старания по достоинству.  
      Под утро она, наконец, уснула, подобрав под себя одеяло и уткнувшись носом в подушку, а я смог спокойно уйти. А днём я забежал в аптеку за травами, которыми мама лечила меня и Итачи в детстве, когда мы болели. Взгляд аптекарши, увидевшей меня у прилавка, был неописуем. Складывалось впечатление, будто я пришёл покупать розового слоника, до отказа набитого мармеладом, а не жаропонижающие и иммуностимулирующие средства. Да, представьте себе, Учиха Саске тоже умеет болеть.   
      Расплатившись с полуобморочной тёткой, я сжал в кулаке заветный пакетик и отправился по уже знакомому маршруту — к дому Ино. Остановившись у порога, я некоторое время посомневался — стучать или не стучать, а затем решил не нарушать традиций и вновь запрыгнул на карниз. И чуть не вывалился обратно, увидев преспокойно пьющую чай Сакуру, которая болтала ногами, сидя на кровати, и почитывала яркий глянцевый журнал.   
      — Сакура, — позвал я.  
      Сакура вздрогнула и судорожно проглотила кусок застрявшего в горле тоста. Она повернулась ко мне и выпучилась так, словно я стоял на подоконнике голышом и размахивал причиндалами под фривольную песню. Непривычное смущение прокатилось по внутренностям, сминая рёбра, и я сжал зубы, разозлившись и на себя, и на Сакуру заодно. Ну какого чёрта она так уставилась?!   
      — Как ты? — Я сделал ещё одну попытку вернуть Сакуре дар речи, однако прогресс был прямо противоположен — она ещё больше округлила глаза, словно стремясь выронить их прямо в кружку с чаем. — Я принёс тут… ну, немного трав лечебных. Мне сказали, что они помогают. — Щёки обожгло лихорадочной краснотой, и я сжал зубы, мысленно уговаривая себя, что дальше должно быть легче, что бросать на полпути — это фу и трусость, что давать Суйгетсу очередной повод от души поржать не стоит… Словом, я практически силой удерживал себя от желания спрыгнуть нафиг и уйти к главным воротам, чтобы набить одну зубастую морду, которая посоветовала мне вести себя, как наседка.  
      Опомнившись, наконец, Сакура вдруг протянула руку к пакетику с травами и пробормотала слова благодарности. Мне оставалось только кивнуть и разжать пальцы, что, впрочем, получилось довольно легко. Сакура улыбнулась. Она встала с кровати и хотела было что-то ещё произнести, но не успела — позеленев и кинув на меня беспомощный взгляд, она выронила кулёк и мгновенно унеслась покорять унитаз. Я только удивлённо моргнул, пытаясь сообразить — это у неё на меня такая странная реакция была или всё-таки болезнь давала о себе знать?  
      Спрыгнув на пол, я подобрал свой презент и чуть сам его не выронил от прострелившей голову внезапной догадки. Если Сакуру тошнило уже не первый день, то могло ли случиться так, что виной тому была вовсе не простуда? Я, конечно, мало что понимал в медицинских дзюцу, да и в медицине в целом, но кое-что знал о женской физиологии и некоторых довольно символичных симптомах.   
      В ушах повис звон, а ноги сами понесли меня к туалету, где Сакура, закончив ритуальное прощание с едой, уже вставала с пола, опираясь на раковину дрожащими руками.   
      — Часто с тобой такое? — спросил я, беглым взглядом ощупывая её фигуру.  
      Получив кивок, я приблизился, продолжая рассматривать её так пристально, как только мог. Никаких изменений в размерах и фигуре пока вроде не наблюдалось, хотя для таких радикальных свидетельств было ещё рановато. Это ведь случилось около трёх недель назад, так что… А вдруг?..  
      — Жаль, что у меня нет бьякугана, — пробормотал я и вдруг усмехнулся, представив себя отцом.  
      Самое невероятное на свете ощущение пробрало меня до самых костей — незнакомое и такое пугающе желанное… Диагноз ещё не подтвердился, а внутри меня уже разливался сладостный привкус триумфа. Теперь «даме сердца», как окрестил её Суйгетсу, точно некуда было деваться.   
      Увидев мою ухмылку, Сакура нахмурилась, а я, воспользовавшись моментом, запечатлел на сжимающихся губах быстрый поцелуй, ощущая что-то непередаваемо волнительное. Вдруг я и вправду стану отцом?  
      — Я ведь даже рот прополоскать не успела…   
      Слова Сакуры долетели до меня сквозь призму разноцветных ярких мыслей, ворвавшись в голову непрошенными гостями. Я моргнул, пытаясь осознать сказанное, а затем едва не согнулся пополам. Пришлось даже отвернуться от неё к стене, чтобы скрыть совершенно идиотский смех, который булькал в груди, вырываясь наружу невнятными хрипами. Неужели она думала, что меня это волновало? Я два года жил в убежище Орочимару, наблюдая за всеми его рыгательными дзюцу. Он, конечно, не лез ко мне целоваться, чем, несомненно, значительно увеличил срок своей жизни, но к подобным делам я давным-давно стал привычным.  
      Еле справившись с собственным дурацким весельем, я шарахнул по стене кулаком, отрезвляя голову болью, повернулся к Сакуре, схватил её за руку и потащил на кухню, чтобы напоить отваром из принесённых трав. Она внезапно послушно пошла следом. Сев за стол, она дождалась, пока не приготовится отвар, а затем так же послушно выпила всё содержимое кружки, оставив в моей душе отпечаток чего-то тёплого и светлого. Я будто бы очутился в плетёном коконе, на который не действовали внешние раздражители. Эта непередаваемая атмосфера домашнего уюта — почти позабытое, почти стёртое начисто ощущение причастности… Я ведь так давно не ощущал ничего подобного. Мне даже на мгновение показалось, что я не хочу уходить. Однако в очередной раз шокировать Сакуру свои напором было бы ошибкой, поэтому я кашлянул, поднялся с места, оставил распоряжения касательно вечерней дозы отвара и отправился домой, где пахло отнюдь не теплом.  
      Перешагнув порог почти пустого помещения, я вгляделся в темноту и хмыкнул, осознавая, что картина происходящего постепенно стала проясняться. Я медленно, но верно начинал понимать, почему остановил свой выбор именно на Сакуре: она была светом, она была домом, она была тёплым очагом, который так и манил остановиться и присесть рядом. Я не знал наверняка, но догадывался, что только ей со всей той любовью, что она питала ко мне эти годы, под силу обогреть и оживить и этот дом, и меня. И чтобы все фантазии стали правдой, необходимо было ни на йоту не поддаваться своему эгоизму, что, кстати, тоже не представлялось невыполнимой задачей. Я намеревался доказать Сакуре, что нарисованный на мне крест легко смывается достойными поступками.  
      До конца недели я исправно каждое утро приходил, чтобы напоить Сакуру отваром. Я наблюдал, как на бледных от болезни щеках постепенно появляется румянец, как глаза начинают блестеть при моём появлении, и практически чувствовал на языке сладостный привкус полной и безоговорочной победы. Она любила меня, продолжала любить, несмотря ни на что, и эта мысль грела душу, добавляя каждому посещению ещё больше необходимости. Я ждал, когда эта своенравная девица сдастся и признается, наконец, в своих чувствах. Это было необходимо как для неё, так и для меня. И когда, как мне казалось, до капитуляции оставалось всего ничего, я одним не самым приятным утром внезапно застал Сакуру в слезах. Выжигающее нутро предчувствие заполнило голову, отчего я весь напрягся, готовый в любой момент броситься на защиту… Осталось только узнать — от кого.  
      — Что с тобой? — Я придвинулся ближе, вглядываясь в бледное заплаканное лицо. — Кто тебя обидел?  
      Однако ответа не последовало. Сакура просто встала с кровати, хмуро глянула на меня и… вышла из комнаты. Это ввергло меня в пучины ледяного ступора, отодвигая на задний план все защитнические замашки. Что?.. Что я опять сделал не так?  
      Опомнившись, я двинулся следом, как привязанный, воткнувшись взглядом в напряжённую спину Сакуры. Она не оглядывалась, однако в том, что она прекрасно знала о преследовании, я не сомневался. Мягкий ковёр заглушал шаги и скрип половиц, отчего казалось, что мы плывём по облаку, и я даже немного отвлёкся от тревожных мыслей, но всего на несколько мгновений, потому что когда перед носом с шумом захлопнулась дверь уборной, сознание обрушилось на меня кипящим чугунным чайником. Я недоумённо вытаращился на вырезанный в дереве затейливый рисунок, а затем раздражённо хмыкнул и подпёр спиной стену, ожидая, когда Сакура выйдет из своего убежища и пояснит, наконец, какого чёрта только что произошло.   
      Расслабившись, я начал было анализировать ситуацию с самого своего появления на подоконнике, как вдруг по ушам хлыстом ударил посторонний звук. Я дёрнулся и прислушался, чуть повернув голову, а секундой позже пинком распахнул дверь и увидел лежащую на полу Сакуру. В голове помутилось, руки сжались в кулаки, однако в наглухо запертой ванной комнате никого, кроме Сакуры, не было. Ни окон, ни сквозных дверей тут не наблюдалось, поэтому до меня довольно быстро дошло, что Сакура просто упала в обморок. Вот только из-за чего?   
      Активировав шаринган на всякий случай, я ещё раз осмотрел ванную в надежде обнаружить хоть какие-то свидетельства постороннего вмешательства, но когда блуждающий взгляд наткнулся на две белые полоски бумаги, лежащие на раковине, мой пыл почти сразу угас. Я шагнул ближе, едва не наступив по пути на Сакуру, и взял одну из них в руки: на ней ярко выделялась, даже, можно сказать, горела пара бордовых чёрточек. Покосившись на валяющиеся в корзине для мусора почти разодранные коробки, я достал самую верхнюю и выудил из неё инструкцию. Сжав её в кулаке вместе с белой полоской, я подхватил Сакуру и направился в гостиную, где уложил её на диван, а сам присел в кресло напротив, чтобы разобраться во всём этом безобразии.   
      — Тест на беременность, — вслух прочитал я и едва не подавился воздухом.  
      Значит, моё предположение было верным? Ах ты ж…   
      Я нервно сглотнул и перевёл взгляд на Сакуру, которая продолжала валяться в бессознательном состоянии. Решив не тревожить её глупыми вопросами, я развернул инструкцию и, нахмурившись, почти вгрызся глазами в написанные мелким шрифтом строчки. Итак, нужно было набрать в ёмкость мочу, затем опустить тест-полоску до указанной линии. Я приподнял бровь, разглядывая сплошь разлинованную полоску. Ну, допустим, женщинам это легче даётся.   
      — Подождите три-пять минут. Если проявилась одна полоска, тест отрицательный; если проявились две полоски, тест положительный, — пробормотал я и завис на несколько секунд.  
      Положительный — это же… беременна, да? Точно?  
      Чуть не выронив инструкцию, я взъерошил волосы ладонью и усмехнулся, пытаясь сгрести прыгающие мысли в кучку. Однако вместо чёткой, последовательной линии алгоритма поведения в такой ситуации, в голове красным факелом горело всего одно слово, которое я повторил за последние полчаса явно не один раз.  
      — Охуеть, — почти шёпотом произнёс я. — Я стану отцом.  
      В ту же секунду на диване зашевелилась Сакура. С трудом моргнув, я перевёл взгляд на неё и замер. Сакура приподнялась на локтях и застонала, прижав пальцы к гудящей голове. Всё свидетельствовало о том, что ей чертовски больно, и я отчего-то испытывал злорадное удовлетворение от этого, потому что следом за неожиданно обрушившейся на меня радостью пришло осознание, что Сакура утаивала от меня своё положение. Она просто-напросто врала мне в глаза, прикрываясь банальной простудой.  
      Сакура, морщась, повернулась ко мне и оцепенела, увидев на кофейном столике тест-полоску, а в моих руках — инструкцию. Я едва сдержал ухмылку, наблюдая за целым калейдоскопом эмоций, который промелькнул на её лице. Сакура тяжело сглотнула, поймав мой взгляд, но говорить пока не торопилась, предпочитая, видимо, чтобы начал я. Ну, что ж…  
      — Ты беременна, — припечатал я, отметив, как дрогнули её пальцы.  
      Словно в замедленной съёмке, Сакура заторможено кивнула, не отводя испуганного взгляда от инструкции в моих руках, и мне вдруг подумалось, что она совсем ещё девчонка, которая вряд ли подходила на роль матери. Хотя, впрочем, я и сам был не сильно старше неё, поэтому нам, судя по всему, предстояло ещё многому научиться. И начинать надо было именно сейчас.  
      — И давно тебе это известно? — чтобы хоть как-то нарушить тишину, спросил я.  
      — Я… Я только сегодня сделала тест. — Голос Сакуры дрожал, как и руки, которые она тщетно пыталась спрятать.  
      Ну, значит, она не так уж виновна, как я думал раньше. Это шло большим жирным плюсом и, впрочем, тоже играло мне на руку.   
      Я поднялся на ноги и решительно произнёс:  
      — Теперь ты точно пойдёшь со мной.   
      Однако Сакура, вместо того чтобы подчиниться, горячо выпалила в ответ:  
      — Ни за что!  
      Ледяная рука сжала душу, выдавливая из неё оставшиеся крупицы радости от свершившегося события. Я с присвистом вздохнул, чувствуя в кончиках пальцев покалывание молний.  
      — Не зли меня, Сакура, я и так слишком зол на тебя, — усилием воли выровняв интонацию, сказал я в надежде, что она не посмеет больше перечить, иначе последствия могли стать весьма плачевными, особенно для, надо признать, довольно уютной обстановки дома Яманака. Голову практически напекало мыслью, что она снова, уже третий раз отвергла моё предложение, но сорваться сейчас было равнозначно полному провалу такой сложной и по всем статьям выматывающей миссии, так что я дышал и думал, что у меня на руках все козыри, поэтому Сакура просто обязана была подчиниться. Она, в конце концов, носила моего ребёнка!  
      Выдохнув для острастки, я сделал шаг к Сакуре, а она, в свою очередь, шагнула назад и, не рассчитав расстояние до дивана, плюхнулась обратно на подушки, глядя на меня, как кролик на удава. Правильно, меня в таком состоянии действительно следовало бояться.  
      — Ты. Пойдёшь. Со мной.   
      — А с чего ты вообще взял, что это твой ребёнок? — вдруг хихикнула она, моргая, как сломанный фонарик.  
      Моё лицо словно окаменело. Я буквально чувствовал, как каждый мускул наливается свинцом, даже глаза немного заболели от нестерпимого желания применить шаринган, чтобы запихать эту дуру в гендзюцу и утащить безо всяких предисловий. Она ещё и врать вздумала, идиотка бесстрашная!  
      — Я, кажется, просил тебя не злить меня. — Я вцепился похолодевшими пальцами в её подбородок и едва сдержал рвущийся из груди яростный рык, впитывая взглядом излучаемый Сакурой страх.  
      Её глаза потемнели от ужаса, ноздри затрепетали, словно у загнанной в угол лошади, а плечи едва заметно задрожали. Ещё ни один лжец не посмел уйти безнаказанным, даже Орочимару, являющийся Легендарным Саннином, познал смерть, попытавшись обманом вселиться в моё тело.   
      — Знай, Сакура, я следил за тобой. — Я вкладывал в каждое слово тонну веса, чтобы придавить пытающуюся взбрыкнуть Сакуру к месту.   
      — Я куноичи, — срывающимся голосом огрызнулась она, облизнув пересохшие губы. — И я всё прекрасно заметила. Беда у тебя с маскировкой.  
      Всё, абзац. Сейчас сорвусь.  
      — Значит, добровольно не пойдёшь? — спросил я в честной попытке закончить всё на мирной ноте, но Сакура лишь покачала головой, не отводя от меня настороженного взгляда.  
      И тут меня прорвало. Красная пелена окутала мозг плотным багровым покровом, я рванул Сакуру за руку и закинул её себе на плечо. Суйгетсу мог подавиться своими советами, потому что нифига они не действовали, особенно когда дело касалось меня и Сакуры. Надо было сразу поступить так, как хотелось мне, а не тратить эту неделю на сопливые ухаживания, которые не принесли ровным счётом никаких результатов, а лишь осложнили жизнь.  
      Сакура что-то визжала и брыкалась в бесплодных попытках освободиться, однако её трепыхания волновали меня ничуть не больше, чем грызня Суйгетсу и Карин. Проводя с ними практически всё свободное время, я мастерски научился полностью абстрагироваться от ситуации, погружаясь в только мне доступные размышления. Например, о том, как лучше обустроить дом, чтобы там стало хоть немного уютнее.  
      Уже выходя за дверь, я услышал грозный девичий голос, который моментально отрезвил горящую в лихорадке голову. Подняв взгляд, я наткнулся на сердитые голубые глаза и моментально вспомнил, что забираю Сакуру из дома Яманака Ино, так что её появление на собственном пороге было весьма закономерным событием.   
      Чуть приподняв бровь, я оценивающе оглядел весьма щуплую фигуру Ино и усмехнулся, понимая, что уж она-то мне точно не соперница. Однако её взгляд, вопреки любой логике, не смягчился ни на секунду, оставаясь холодным и грозным, словно за её спиной стояла армия Саннинов с вилами наизготовку.  
      Почувствовав появившуюся из ниоткуда поддержку, Сакура издала вопль отчаяния и зашевелилась активнее, надеясь, видимо, что подруга спасёт её от грозного меня.  
      — Я повторяю свой вопрос. — Ино скрестила руки на груди и сверкнула глазами, отчего показалось, будто в безоблачном небе мелькнула яркая молния. — Какого чёрта здесь происходит?  
      — Я увожу свою беглую жену домой, — постаравшись придать голосу небрежности, буднично пояснил я и даже почти добродушно ухмыльнулся.  
Ино озадаченно заморгала, явно не на это рассчитывая в качестве ответа.  
      — Ты сказал ж… жену?   
      Грозная обвинительная поза никак не вязалась с её растерянным видом, поэтому Ино, подумав, слегка расслабилась. Я мысленно поставил ей плюс в карму за сообразительность и благосклонно кивнул.  
      — Именно, поэтому пока что мирно прошу — не мешай.  
      Ино прикусила губу, разрываясь между долгом, дружбой и вполне резонным опасением вставать у меня на пути, а затем спокойно выдохнула и даже улыбнулась.   
      Однако тут Сакура, устав, видимо, изображать мешок с картошкой, вырвалась из моих цепких объятий и, встав напротив, ткнула пальцем мне в грудь. Она грозно сдула со лба мешающие волосы, которые живописно растрепались и теперь прилипали к её покрытому испариной лицу, и заорала так, словно мы уже как минимум несколько лет были женаты. Я сперва рассердился и тоже принялся выкапывать из глубин памяти всякие заплесневелые обиды, однако выдохся я намного раньше, поэтому остальную тираду слушал безмолвно, стараясь при этом состроить как можно менее скучающую физиономию. И когда Сакура, наконец, хрипло закашлялась, устав голосить на всю округу, я глянул на Ино, которая едва сдерживала улыбку, и пожал плечами.  
      — Вот видишь.  
      Ино кивнула и без лишних слов сдвинулась в сторону, освобождая нам дорогу. Беспомощный взгляд Сакуры, когда она увидела, как быстро сдулась боевая подруга, было трудно описать словами. Там была такая смесь обиды и разочарования во всём мире, что захотелось прижать это разобиженное создание к себе и утешить. Но торопиться с присвоением Сакуре титула «дитё года» я не торопился, потому что она, не подозревая о моих мыслях, зарычала снова, обвиняя меня попутно во всех грехах сразу. Правда, в этот раз долго ждать не пришлось, потому что Сакура, полностью осознав свою беспомощность в данной ситуации, сама двинулась в сторону квартала Учиха. Я хмыкнул, скупо порадовавшись её благоразумию, и направился следом за ней.  
      — Обидишь — прибью, — прошептала Ино, когда я проходил мимо неё.  
      Я только усмехнулся. Её угрозы звучали смехотворно, ведь я в любом случае не планировал заниматься мелочными ссорами, а случись что покрупнее — Сакура мне первая все зубы выбьет, а потом к ней присоединится Наруто. До Ино очередь банально не дойдёт.  
      Переступив порог дома Учиха, я посмотрел на дрожащие губы Сакуры и несколько удивился такой реакции: складывалось впечатление, словно ей была противна сама атмосфера моего жилища. Это немного покоробило, но не так сильно, чтобы начинать скандал. В принципе, я зря так напрягался, ведь этот дом пустовал долгие годы и наводить порядок тут было просто некому, так что все атрибуты заброшенности и тлена встречались практически на каждом шагу. Вернувшись после долгого отсутствия, я сам поначалу с неделю привыкал к ставшей чужой обстановке, но потом неприятные ощущения прошли. И, я был уверен, Сакура тоже должна была обжиться. Со временем.  
      Исследуя каждый уголок дома, Сакура забрела на кухню и замерла, разглядывая наполняющимися слезами глазами обстановку. Её плечи поникли, и мне показалось, что она с чем-то обречённо смирилась, обозначив это разжавшимися руками, которые до этого были стиснуты в кулаки.   
      Скривившись, я подошёл ближе и обнял Сакуру за плечи, прижимая её спиной к своей груди. Она вздрогнула, но промолчала, с трудом сглотнув.  
      — Тебе здесь не нравится, — сказал я, понимая, что это ну никак не вопрос, учитывая все нюансы её поведения.  
      — Здесь всё чужое, — пробормотала Сакура, вновь напрягаясь.  
      — Ты привыкнешь, — заявил я и сам позавидовал своему уверенному тону. Требовалось взвешивать каждое произнесённое слово, чтобы ничего не испортить. Между нами протянулась тонкая, как паутина, и столь же невесомая нить трепещущего доверия, так что самое время было как можно бережнее тянуть её к себе, сокращая образовавшееся между нами расстояние, которое сейчас больше напоминало пропасть.  
      — Нет. Я никогда не привыкну ни к холоду в доме, ни к холоду в отношениях. Я никогда не привыкну к отсутствию тепла. Меня воспитали так, чтобы я дарила радость окружающим меня близким людям, получая при этом в ответ такую же радость и теплоту. Мне в новинку ледяное равнодушие. — Сакура почти шептала. — Прости, но мы вряд ли уживёмся вместе.  
      Её слова хлестнули меня по лицу, оставив наливающийся краснотой ожог на душе, но я постарался затолкать мгновенно вспыхнувшее раздражение подальше. Развернув Сакуру к себе, я заглянул в блестящие от непролитых слёз глаза и увидел там то, что заставило меня расслабленно выдохнуть. Сакура тонула в своих противоречиях, пытаясь выбраться самостоятельно, но у неё ничего не получалось. Она будто молила о помощи, не говоря при этом ни слова. Безмолвный крик — самая большая проблема сильных и гордых людей, и ни я, ни Сакура не сумели избежать подобной участи.  
      Сакура вдруг подняла руку и осторожно коснулась кончиками пальцев моей щеки. Я чувствовал, как она дрожит, но не знал, как помочь. Был только один способ, который не подразумевал слов. Дотронувшись до нежной кожи внешней стороны ладони, я чуть повернул голову и поцеловал внутреннюю сторону запястья настолько нежно, насколько умел. Это вызвало у Сакуры волну мурашек, которые мимолётным ураганом пронеслись по телу, заставив её вздрогнуть, что лишь подтвердило все мои догадки относительно её состояния.   
      — Я умею дарить тепло. Только смотри не обожгись, — прошептал я, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не наброситься на неё.  
***  
      Через восемь с небольшим месяцев на свет появилось самое настоящее волшебство, которое сучило крохотными ручками и ножками, пищало и требовало внимания. Я держал на руках своего сына, который смотрел на меня ясными зелёными глазами так сердито, словно я уже делал что-то не так. Смешанные чувства овладели всем моим существом, мешая осознать — счастье это или же что-то большее. Я растеряно смотрел на маленький белый свёрток, затем переводил взгляд на уставшую Сакуру, а потом — снова на свёрток.   
      — Ты своего добился, — улыбнулась Сакура, лаская меня тёплым любящим взглядом.  
      — Пока ещё нет, — усмехнулся я, присаживаясь на край кровати и передавая сына в её руки.   
      Сакура удивлённо приподняла бровь, прижимая к себе кряхтящий свёрток, но вместо пояснения я лишь загадочно пожал плечами. Не объяснять же ей, в самом деле, что останавливаться на одном ребёнке я не собирался. Мы же клан решили возрождать как-никак, а это подразумевало ещё как минимум двоих детей. Или даже троих — я ещё точно не определился.  
      Поцеловав Сакуру в лоб на прощание, я коснулся пальцами крохотной головки сына и с неохотой направился к выходу, потому что радость радостью, но дела ещё пока никто не отменял. Выбравшись из больницы, я вдохнул полной грудью чуть прохладный утренний воздух и, оглянувшись, увидел сидящих на лавочке неподалёку Ино и Сая, которые о чём-то тихо переговаривались. Ино хмурила тонкие брови и воинственно пыхтела, придерживая руками большой живот, а Сай слегка рассеянно улыбался в ответ на её гневные замечания и кивал каждому слову, соглашаясь, видимо, сразу на всё. Я на собственном опыте убедился, что спорить с беременными просто бесполезно, поэтому испытал что-то вроде сочувствия к Саю, которому только предстояло столкнуться с предродовой истерикой, которая неминуемо накрывала будущую маму, даже если она была воплощением спокойствия и уравновешенности.  
      Не сдержав ухмылки, я сбежал по ступенькам вниз и на выходе едва не столкнулся с караулящим меня Суйгетсу, который выскочил из-за поворота, как чёрт из табакерки.   
      — С кем поздравить? — бодро поинтересовался он.  
      — С ребёнком, — сдержанно отозвался я, направляясь к посту.  
      Суйгетсу возмутился было по поводу моей немногословности, но потом сам замолчал, вышагивая рядом и вдыхая тёплый воздух. Я искоса глянул на него, отмечая, что взгляд прищуренных глаз слегка изменился, став на сотую долю мягче, чем обычно.  
      — Бастион пал? — Я криво улыбнулся.  
      — Куда бы он делся, — осклабился Суйгетсу. — Поняв, что ты теперь недосягаем, Карин быстро протёрла очки и внезапно разглядела поблизости меня.  
      Я покачал головой.  
      — Прохвост.   
      — Ну я же предупреждал, что помогаю тебе, исходя из собственных целей.   
      Суйгетсу подмигнул мне и, засунув руки в карманы, стал насвистывать прилипчивую мелодию. А мне оставалось только вздохнуть.   
      Это тяжело — вновь принимать эмоции, которых давно не испытывал. И хорошо, что своё путешествие в мир позабытого я начал именно с приятной стороны. Впитывая чувства Сакуры, я наполнял ссохшиеся вены её любовью. И, самое главное, она показала мне, что счастье всё же есть. Оно почти осязаемо: его можно вдохнуть, ощущая на языке сладковатый привкус удовольствия, и потрогать, скользя ладонью по нежной коже или пропуская между пальцев шёлк волос. И оно просто невероятное, это счастье. Или же всё-таки что-то большее?       «Глупая девица!»   
      Ярость переполняла меня, смешиваясь с безумным желанием вернуться обратно и накостылять этой выскочке по шее за то, что она посмела меня выгнать. Меня! Да как у неё вообще язык повернулся?!   
      Зло рыкнув, я повернул за угол и, решив ускориться, легко запрыгнул на один из карнизов, чтобы продолжить путь не по извилистым улочкам, а по просторным крышам домов. Мне требовались скорость и свистящий в ушах ветер, который заглушал мрачные мысли, иначе велик был шанс, что я действительно поверну обратно и выбью дверь в дом Сакуры ногой, чтобы показать, кто именно из нас двоих мужчина. Гнев бурлил внутри, словно живое обжигающее пламя Аматерасу, я практически ненавидел весь белый свет за то, что произошло несколькими минутами ранее за плотно прикрытой дверью одного из неприметных домов Конохи. И дело было вовсе не в том, что мне не понравилось. Дело было в том, что Сакура, чёрт бы её подрал, ни капельки не поумнела за эти годы. Она так и осталась наивной глупой девчонкой, которая не имела ни малейшего представления, от чего именно она так опрометчиво отказалась. Да любая здравомыслящая девица удавилась бы от счастья, перебив предварительно всё население планеты, чтобы я не передумал. А Сакура даже не отреагировала… Хотя нет, вру, она отреагировала и ещё как, но почему-то совсем не так, как я рассчитывал.  
      Залетев в дом, я стянул с плеч перепачканную рубашку и небрежно швырнул её на пол, морщась от боли. Повернувшись к зеркалу, я глянул на длинные красные полосы, которые абстрактным узором украшали плечи и лопатки, и усмехнулся, трогая запёкшиеся капельки крови. Эта бестия расцарапала мне всю спину, оставив кучу бессловесных признаний в том, что я ей небезразличен. Всё-таки некоторые вещи она не могла контролировать и подавлять, и эти вещи я вполне мог использовать в своих интересах.   
      Почесав вспыхнувшую зудом царапину, я скривился, когда она снова стала кровоточить, и решил, что душ сейчас будет как нельзя кстати. Забравшись в ванну, я подставил лицо тёплой воде и невольно задумался над причиной своего непривычного даже для меня самого поведения. Почему мне захотелось, чтобы Сакура принадлежала мне душой и телом? Ведь раньше одна только мысль о том, чтобы быть с ней, вызывала у меня нервную чесотку. Я бесился в её присутствии, раздражался и вёл себя, как последняя скотина, в надежде, что она перестанет питать иллюзии касательно меня и моих планов на будущее. Однако всего одна картинка, где Сакура бросается к нам и становится прямо на пути удара, стараясь уберечь нас же от самой большой ошибки в жизни, намертво засела в голове и никак не стиралась, как бы я ни пытался от неё избавиться. И если какая-то часть меня ехидно усмехалась, называя её идиоткой, другая часть уважительно помалкивала, понимая, что такой поступок требует недюжинной смелости. Не каждый мужчина решится на такое и уж тем более не каждая женщина.  
      Фыркнув от попавшей в нос воды, я упёрся рукой в стену, подставляя под упругие струи пострадавшую спину, и растёр ладонью лицо. Я избегал Сакуры с тех самых пор, как вернулся в Коноху, но сегодня… Сегодня что-то щёлкнуло в голове, и вместо того, чтобы пройти мимо поворота, за которым шла тропинка к дому семьи Харуно, я замешкался, а потом решительно повернул. И когда Сакура открыла передо дверь, встретив меня откровенным смущением и растерянностью, я вдруг подумал: «Какого чёрта?». Харуно Сакура моя. Была моей, есть и будет — она сама говорила это, подтверждая свои слова действиями. Так какого же, спрашивается, чёрта мне просто не взять то, что и так принадлежало мне?  
      Выключив воду и выбравшись из душа, я вновь глянул на красные полосы на плечах и усмехнулся. Сакура ещё пожалеет о своём решении — это сто процентов. И обязательно передумает.  
      Следующим утром по пути к главным воротам я случайно наткнулся на Сакуру, которая мило беседовала с одним из жителей, улыбаясь ему при этом так приветливо, что мои глаза мгновенно обожгло шаринганом. Предметы вокруг разом обрели болезненно-чёткие очертания, движения окружающих замедлились, и я вдруг явственно понял, что именно меня разозлило до такой степени: Сакура ещё ни разу не дарила мне таких улыбок. Ни разу с тех пор, как мы повзрослели. А тут какой-то совершенно отвратительный старик…   
      Скрипнув зубами, я отвернулся и исчез до того, как Сакура успела меня заметить. Ревность, похожая на клубок самых чёрных змей, кучно собралась в груди, распирая её и мешая спокойно дышать. Я едва не трясся от гнева, поэтому когда в поле зрения попал Наруто, я от всей души предложил ему потренироваться в спарринге, на что тот моментально согласился. Нанося удары, блокируя выпады, я мыслями всё равно был там, возле Сакуры, готовясь в случае чего свернуть шею любому, кто посмеет приблизиться к ней на непозволительно близкое расстояние. И хоть идея слежки за ней казалась мне унизительной и глупой, клубок чёрных змей одобрительно шипел, подпитывая мою решимость кипящим ядом.  
      Так началась забавная игра в разведчика, которая первое время даже привносила некоторое веселье в мои серые будни. Я, конечно, всегда мог обнаружить Сакуру при помощи Карин, однако куда больше мне нравилось делать это самостоятельно. Я с маниакальным удовольствием находил её повсюду, в любое время суток. Мне нравилось подкрадываться к ней и чувствовать себя абсолютно безнаказанным. Иногда я даже позволял себе подойти настолько близко, что мог вдохнуть исходящий от неё запах медикаментов, усталости и едва ощутимый аромат туалетной воды, которой до сих пор пахла моя рубашка. Каждый раз мне хотелось схватить Сакуру, затащить её в какую-нибудь подворотню и насиловать там до тех пор, пока самому не надоест. И хоть такое вряд ли было возможно, особенно если учесть, что у меня от одной только мысли о близости с Сакурой внизу живота становилось горячо, с каждым днём желание исполнить это только росло и крепло. И кто, чёрт побери, придумал эти нормы морали?..  
      Я подозревал, что когда-нибудь не сдержусь и всё-таки претворю в жизнь свой план, потому что подобные игры имели неприятное свойство надоедать. Однако когда наступил самый пиковый момент, держащий меня на расстоянии волоска от срыва, Сакура внезапно исчезла, что не могло меня не обеспокоить. Её не было ни на стройке, ни на привычном посту в госпитале, ни дома. Это нешуточно насторожило, поэтому я решил ещё раз наведаться в больницу, чтобы справиться там о судьбе одного из их работников посредством лёгкого гендзюцу. Но когда я едва подобрался к входной двери, чтобы ужом проскользнуть внутрь, всякая необходимость в подобных мерах разом отпала, потому что у стойки регистрации я заметил Ино, которая выглядела сейчас страшнее самой жуткой смерти: бледно-зелёная, с ввалившимися глазами, под которыми залегли глубокие тёмные тени. В изумлении приподняв брови, я ещё раз пересчитал в уме график смен и убедился, что этим утром выходить должна была именно Сакура. И если Ино пренебрегла сном и отдыхом во имя внеочередной смены, это могло означать только одно — Сакура либо заболела, либо отпросилась по другим причинам. И к последнему я склонялся больше, потому что в случае простуды она непременно осталась бы дома в постели.  
      Успокоившись, я быстро вернулся к главным воротам и занял привычное место, стараясь не прислушиваться к разгорающемуся постепенно скандалу, который вновь чинили вокруг себя Суйгетсу и Карин. Их разборки меня никогда не заботили, поэтому я мысленно абстрагировался от посторонних шумов и стал вглядываться в густую листву раскинувшегося за воротами леса.   
      Признаться, меня до сих пор удивляло собственное решение вернуться в Коноху. Я не воспылал внезапным патриотичным огнём и по-прежнему ненавидел старейшин так сильно, что готов был придушить их собственными руками. Но было что-то такое в словах Наруто, когда он говорил о наших отношениях… Он внезапно сумел задеть в моей душе струну, о существовании которой я благополучно успел позабыть. И я внезапно понял, что не могу больше тонуть во мраке, в то время как живой ослепительный свет тянется ко мне десятками рук. Дикое, почти болезненное желание зажглось внутри: я хотел вернуть всё, как было, я хотел стать частью чего-то большего, я хотел лучшей жизни, чем предполагал для себя в дальнейшем. Быть местью во плоти сложно и неприятно — это я понял, когда Наруто вновь без опаски подал мне руку, открыто глядя в глаза и зная, что на этот раз я точно не отвергну его дружбу.   
      Карин, Суйгетсу и Джуго сперва обалдели от перспективы стать жителями Конохи, однако они тоже не слишком долго сопротивлялись. Выбирая меньшее из зол, они предпочли остаться рядом со мной, тем более что ворота селения всегда были открыты на случай, если кто-нибудь из них захотел бы уйти.   
      Промучившись поначалу бездельем несколько дней, я обратил свой взор на главные ворота Конохи, которые охранялись из рук вон плохо двумя джонинами. Вместо того чтобы бдительно следить за чистотой и безоблачностью горизонта, эти бездельники предпочитали ковыряться в носу или рубиться в карты, так что без моей помощи им явно было не обойтись. Поэтому буквально на следующее же утро я шокировал их своим обществом, предпочитая никак не комментировать этот благородный по всем статьям жест. Следом за мной к воротам подтянулся Джуго, нашедший себя в общении с природой подальше от людей, а за ним через пару дней появились и Суйгетсу с Карин, которые окончательно вытеснили изумлённых охранников с их поста своей непрекращающейся руганью. Мирное время на них, видимо, действовало особенно удручающе, так что их скандалы стали чем-то сродни ностальгии по прежним битвам.  
      Услышав шорох за спиной, я едва повёл ухом. Мне не требовалось поворачиваться, чтобы понять, кого именно сюда принесла нелёгкая, потому что с недавних пор это постоянно был один и тот же человек — молчаливый и до тошноты спокойный Сай, который приходил, садился рядом со мной, некоторое время медитировал, разглядывая тихо шумящий лес, а затем уходил безо всяких объяснений.   
      Сай молча присел рядом и по обыкновению уставился вглубь леса. Я скосил глаза, чтобы видеть его равнодушную физиономию, и невольно почувствовал что-то вроде участия, ведь если у меня теперь было хоть какое-то подобие работы, Сай не мог себя найти нигде, бесцельно слоняясь по деревне и пытаясь убить скуку хоть чем-нибудь. Сидеть дома для него, видимо, как и для меня, было равнозначно смерти, потому что слишком много времени мы провели в состоянии полной боевой готовности. Ведь если вытащить катану из ножен хотя бы на пару сантиметров и оставить так на несколько лет, потом обратно в ножны её невозможно будет вернуть.   
      Вновь обратив внимание на лес, я вдруг подумал о Сакуре. Куда же она могла запропаститься, в конце концов? Слежка за ней хоть как-то разбавляла унылые будни, а теперь приходилось сидеть на воротах, изображая бдительного петуха, и мысленно считать листья на деревьях, чтобы время прошло как можно быстрее. Бесцельное существование убивало во мне остатки того хорошего, что сумел пробудить Наруто, и кто-то должен был за это ответить!  
      — Ты не видел Сакуру? — тихо спросил я, поразившись тому, что эти слова всё-таки сорвались с моих губ.  
      Глянув на округлившего глаза Сая, я понял, что шокировало это событие не только меня. Медленно покачав головой, он едва заметно нахмурился, словно ждал, что я продолжу общение, но его ответа мне хватило сторицей. Хмуро сжав губы, я опять стал вглядываться в густую листву деревьев. Ну и хрен на всё. Сакура в любом случае просто обязана была появиться завтра.   
      Однако на следующий день я опять не смог её найти. Тщательно скрывая своё присутствие, я бестолково попрыгал у госпиталя и, заприметив Ино, озадаченно нахмурился. Она уже третий день кряду выходила на работу. Что за чертовщина? Куда подевалась Сакура?!  
      Нешуточно обеспокоившись, я метнулся к дому Харуно, чтобы в очередной раз убедиться в её отсутствии, и затем, наконец, сложил в уме два и два. Если Сакуры не было на работе, её не было дома и на улице, значит, она вполне могла наслаждаться отдыхом в гостях Яманака, куда я так почему-то и не догадался заглянуть. Зарычав от раздражения, я запрыгнул на крышу и на полной скорости направился по смутно знакомому адресу. Мне требовалось убедиться в том, что я не законченный кретин.  
      Замерев возле дома Яманака, я стиснул руки в кулаки и, стараясь не сильно всаживать их в дверь, постучал. Не открывали достаточно долго, затем раздались шаркающие шаги, и моему взору предстало нечто с опухшими красными глазами и бледным лицом, которое с успехом можно было использовать, как холст. Моргнув несколько раз в надежде, что видение испарится, я с трудом, ориентируясь исключительно на розовые волосы, узнал в этом ходячем трупе Харуно Сакуру. Изумлённо округлив глаза, я увидел, как на её лице медленно обозначилось узнавание, но не успел и рта раскрыть, как она бормотнула что-то про глюки и захлопнула дверь. Натренированное тело среагировало быстрее мозга, поэтому я успел просочиться в дом буквально в последнюю секунду, смутно радуясь, что не совсем размяк с этим долбаным бездельем.   
      Сакура, щёлкнув замком, повернулась лицом ко мне, и её лицо из бледного превратилось в нежно-зелёное с вкраплениями благородной желтизны. Хмуро посмотрев в её воспалённые глаза, я чуть подался вперёд и не слишком уверенно предположил:  
      — Ты заболела?   
      Приоткрывшая было рот Сакура с шумом сомкнула челюсти и вся подобралась, готовясь, видимо, высказать обо мне всё накопившееся, начиная от прадедушки, но когда я практически почувствовал каждое бьющее в виски слово, она внезапно зажала рот ладонью и опрометью кинулась в сторону уборной. Окончательно опешив от такого приёма, я осторожно прокрался за ней. Услышав дивные арии желудка Сакуры, который явно пытался родиться на свет через её рот со всеми остальными внутренностями, я шагнул внутрь и скрестил руки на груди. Сакура тем временем попыталась встать на дрожащие от слабости ноги. Когда ей это, наконец, удалось, она глянула на себя в зеркало и моментально увидела в отражении меня. Тонкие брови сурово сошлись на переносице, а губы сжались в полоску, демонстрируя её крайнее неудовольствие моим присутствием.  
      Попытавшись проявить участие и спросить о самочувствии, я внезапно нарвался на такой шквал негодования, что постепенно тлеющее внутри раздражение внезапно вспыхнуло, как факел, на который брызнули бензином.   
      — Я забираю тебя к себе, — почувствовав себя слишком уставшим, чтобы устраивать разборы полётов, пробормотал я и пытался оторвать это привидение от раковины.  
      — А не пошёл бы ты! — рявкнула та, сопротивляясь изо всех сил.  
      — Успокойся, Сакура. — Я ощутил пульсирующую в висках боль и на всякий случай отошёл на безопасное расстояние, чтобы не сорваться. Этот детский сад мне порядком надоел, и надо было срочно что-то менять, иначе я мог кого-нибудь прибить ненароком. Кого-нибудь с розовыми волосами.  
      — Успокойся?! Да я бы рада успокоиться, но почему-то до сих пор продолжаю волноваться и что-то чувствовать к тебе! И, знаешь, что? Вот где у меня уже эти чувства сидят! Я устала жить этим, постоянно на что-то надеяться! Сначала влюбилась, как последняя идиотка, таскалась по пятам, подвывая в унисон со всеми: «Саске-ку-ун»! И, не обращая внимания на откровенное равнодушие, на презрение с твоей стороны, терпела! Терпела и верила, что ты, видя моё отношение, видя мои старания, видя, каких успехов я достигаю, чтобы нравиться тебе, прозреешь, наконец! Посмотришь на меня другими глазами! Но ты ушёл. Ты даже не подумал, как глубоко обидел своих преданных друзей. Погнался за химерой! Но я все эти годы верила! Верила, несмотря ни на что, ни на кого… Я знала, что ты вернёшься. Я просто это знала. И что ты сделал первым делом, кода вернулся домой? Чуть не уничтожил свою родную деревню! Родную, понимаешь?  
      Боль стала постепенно трансформироваться в мигрень. Я дёрнул бровью, поджав губы. Если Сакура рассчитывала усовестить меня этой тирадой и заставить пасть ниц, вымаливая прощение, она явно просчиталась. Коноха должна мне столько, что не одно поколение Учиха сменится, прежде чем этот долг забудется. Она должна мне за все те годы, которые я потратил на казнь невиновного. А ещё она должна моему брату. Так что просить прощение за то, что старейшины испортили мне жизнь, я не собирался. Пусть не надеются.  
      — Сакура, я сейчас не настроен выслушивать подобное, — пробормотал я, надеясь, что у неё хватит мозгов заткнуться, однако Сакура закипела с новой силой.  
      — Не настроен? Нет, ну вы только подумайте! Он не настроен! Он! А я? Как же я? Как же Наруто? Как же все те, кто тебя любил и продолжает любить? Ты бессердечный, холодный, бесчувственный, обнаглевший вконец эгоист! И мне надоело твоё «Я»! Мне надоело всё время выслушивать то, что хочется тебе! Ты хоть раз подумал о ком-нибудь кроме себя? Ну хоть разочек? Ма-а-аленький такой? — Она выжидающе уставилась на меня, ожидая, видимо, хоть какой-то реакции, но меня настолько скрутила головная боль, что даже язвительно усмехнуться не получалось. — Я так и подумала. Ни разу! Ни разу ты не подумал о тех, кто нуждался в тебе… В ком нуждался ты сам. Всегда только самодовольное «Я», всегда твоя любимая и самая близкая подруга, даже почти любовница — месть…  
      Обессилев, Сакура задрожала и опустила на колени, обхватив дрожащие плечи руками. По её бледным щекам катились крупные слёзы, и я внезапно почувствовал себя последним ублюдком. Не рассчитывал я на такое, когда решил прийти. Не рассчитывал я и на то, что она так легко откажется во второй раз от моего предложения.  
      — Ненавижу тебя, как же я тебя ненавижу! — вдруг произнесла она, захлёбываясь и всхлипывая. — Подавись ты самим собой и оставь меня в покое, наконец! Не хочу больше, надоело… Как же я устала…  
      Меня буквально вынесло из дома этими словами. Я летел по улицам Конохи, не разбирая дороги и не чувствуя под собой ног от ярости. Нет, вы только подумайте: Коноха лишила меня детства и семьи, а Сакура ненавидела меня! Это было чертовски, чудовищно, охренительно несправедливо! И на данный момент мне срочно требовалось кого-нибудь убить. Немедленно!   
      Налетев на кого-то, я моментально отпрыгнул назад и, сгруппировавшись, одним неуловимым движением выщелкнул из ножен катану, которая мелодично звякнула и, хищно сверкнув идеально ровной поверхностью, нацелилась в грудь внезапного противника. Сфокусировав горящий из-за активированного шарингана взгляд, я увидел перед собой опешившего Суйгетсу, который с лёгкой опаской таращился на остриё, чуть скосив глаза к переносице.  
      — Ты коры поел, Саске? — изумлённо спросил он, переводя ошалевший взгляд с лезвия на меня.  
      Разочарованно цыкнув, я нехотя вернул катану в ножны и отвернулся, не удостоив его ответом. Хозуки Суйгетсу был идеальным спарринг-партнёром, особенно для тренировок на выносливость, но убить его было просто нереально, поэтому он сразу терял свою ценность, как жертва.  
      Хмуро зашагав в сторону квартала Учиха, я почти физически ощущал трясущееся от ярости нутро. Мысли о Сакуре добивали меня, вдавливая в пыль и грязь и лишая возможности обрести эмоциональное равновесие, потому что каждый раз, когда перед глазами вставало её лицо, в ушах тут же появлялся дрожащий, полный горечи голос.  
      «Ненавижу».  
      Да как она смела меня ненавидеть?! Она была влюблена в меня столько лет! И я не сомневался в том, что её чувства ко мне до сих пор живы — об этом говорили и её эмоции, и её действия. Однако я всё равно был в крайнем бешенстве из-за её слов, словно Сакура сковырнула ими старую болячку, открыв ранку, которая саднила и злила тем, что ещё не до конца затянулась.  
      Распахнув дверь дома, я перешагнул порог и, попав в знакомую обстановку, почти сразу же пришёл в себя. Оглядевшись, чтобы окончательно сбросить с себя зудящее раздражение, я повернулся было, чтобы закрыть дверь, но так и замер, наткнувшись на любопытствующий взгляд Суйгетсу. Он что, так и ходил за мной по деревне, как хвост?  
      — Чего тебе? — буркнул я, не пропуская его в дом.  
      На данный момент мне хотелось побыть одному, чтобы разобрать на мельчайшие волокна каждую сказанную мне в лицо фразу и понять, как действовать дальше. Но этот субъект приклеился ко мне, как банный лист к…  
      — Ты был послан в пешее эротическое? — с ухмылкой поинтересовался Суйгетсу, прищурившись.  
      Злость таким ярким всполохом мелькнула в мозгу, что я едва не захлебнулся этим чувством. Пришлось буквально руками себя обхватывать, чтобы сдержать рвущуюся наружу ледяную ярость. Сжав зубы до глухого скрипа, я зыркнул на Суйгетсу так, что он должен был как минимум умереть от сердечного приступа, однако тот против любой логики оставался живым и даже, кажется, нигде не тлел. Гад.  
      — Суйгетсу, ты труп, если через пять секунд не превратишься в лужу и не утечёшь отсюда самыми забытыми тропами, — рыкнул я, вновь потянувшись к ножнам.  
      На этот раз проявлять милосердие я не собирался. Желание размазать эту соплю по стене слоем в три миллиметра разлилось по рукам, наполняя мышцы тянущей теплотой. Пофиг, что судить будут. Зато успокоюсь.  
      — Не кипятись, душка, я же любя. — Суйгетсу ужом проскользнул внутрь, опасливо отходя от меня на более-менее безопасное расстояние.  
      Шаринган превращал все его движения в покадровую съёмку, но срываться и бить я пока не торопился, предпочитая растянуть удовольствие.  
      — Сейчас я тебя тоже любя вотру в пол, заодно и пыль уберу, — прошипел я, поглаживая рукоять катаны.  
      — Да не ерепенься. — Суйгетсу сел на подушку у стола и сложил руки на коленях. — Я ведь угадал, да? Тебя послала девушка?  
      Его бесхитростный взгляд неожиданно погасил бушующую во мне ярость, превратив её в раздражение. Я моргнул, возвращая глазам более привычный вид, и, подумав, всё-таки отказался от идеи с членовредительством.  
      — И откуда ты такой проницательный? — всё ещё сердясь, буркнул я.  
      В конце концов, Суйгетсу простыми методами всё равно невозможно было убить, а тратить чакру и разносить в щепки половину района, который худо-бедно, но всё-таки восставал из руин, мне как-то не хотелось — убираться потом запарно. Поэтому я просто подошёл к столу и сел на соседнюю подушку. Скосив глаза на довольную физиономию Суйгетсу, я снова напрягся, заметив, что тот едва сдерживает смех. Нет, я его всё-таки точно покалечу!  
      — Давай разберёмся, почему же тебя послали, — выдавил он, чудом удерживаясь, чтобы не заржать.  
      Я скривился.   
      — Ты слишком добрый сегодня. Это подозрительно.  
      — У меня свои мотивы, — загадочно протянул Суйгетсу. — В конце концов, я никогда ничего не делаю без выгоды для себя. Это тебя успокоит?  
      Я пожал плечами. Расчёт всегда был более понятен для меня, чем бескорыстность.  
      — Вполне.  
      — Тогда рассказывай, что ты там такого накуролесил, если у девчонки повернулся язык, чтобы послать ожившую эротическую фантазию нахер. — Суйгецу с видом заправского психолога подпёр ладонью подбородок и испытующе уставился на меня.  
      Я закатил глаза, поражаясь своей лояльности, но бросить эту затею отчего-то не захотел. Нет, меня, конечно, бесила медленная пытка вопросами с планомерным вмешательством в личную жизнь, но одновременно с этим было любопытно, что в итоге получится. Всех деталей я, конечно, не раскрыл, считая, что любопытному Суйгетсу и так слишком много счастья перепало, но в целом отвечал я довольно откровенно, так что к концу допроса у моего напарника скопилось столько компромата, что резоннее было бы его убить. Но для начала я хотел всё-таки услышать свой диагноз.  
      Суйгетсу устало вздохнув, услышав ответ на последний вопрос, и обречённо простонал:  
      — Какой же ты дуб!  
      Я сразу напрягся.  
      — Повторишь подобное ещё раз и тут же узнаешь, как летают птицы в грозу, когда в задницу стреляет молния. — По пальцам покалывающей лаской прошёлся электрический разряд Чидори.  
      Суйгетсу заметно занервничал.  
      — Да брось ты, я любя, — отмахнулся он, усиленно делая вид, что всё в порядке. — Ты же умудрился довести девушку всего двумя фразами. Двумя! Это мировой… нет, вселенский рекорд!  
      Меня вдруг одолела самая настоящая обида из-за того, что он нашёл что-то неправильное именно в моих словах, а не в её.  
      — Да что я такого сказал-то?! — огрызнулся я.  
      Суйгетсу ехидно осклабился и приготовил руку, чтобы загибать пальцы.  
      — Во-первых, ты сказал девушке сразу после замечательного, наполненного любовью утра, что она должна стать твоим личным Учиха-инкубатором. — Он одарил меня прокурорским взглядом. — Ты вообще в курсе, что твоё предложение звучит по меньшей мере оскорбительно? Я бы после такого не просто послал — я бы ещё и пенделя волшебного вдогонку дал.  
      — Скажи спасибо, что я не буду тебя оплодотворять, — проскрипел я.   
      Да что он понимал вообще? Может, и следовало немного перефразировать, но я, блин, не мастер изящной словесности, уж простите.  
      — Спасибо, — степенно кивнул Суйгетсу и загнул второй палец. — И, во-вторых, ты посмел нарушить спокойствие сей особы во второй раз самым гнусным образом. Ты, не спросив разрешения, вломился в её пространство и заявил, что выдёргиваешь её оттуда для услады собственных эгоистичных происков. Это выглядит, как призыв «К ноге!».  
      Я озадаченно промолчал. Ну, в тот момент меня и вправду не сильно интересовало мнение Сакуры. Я был слишком раздражён, слишком зол, слишком устал, поэтому мне требовалось только закинуть сопротивляющееся тело себе на плечо и утащить в нужном направлении, а уж что она сказала бы после — дело десятое.   
      Я сжал губы, смутно подозревая, что мне, по идее, должно было бы стать стыдно, однако вместо угрызений совести во мне снова проснулась злость. Они все сговорились, что ли? С каких это пор все, кому не лень, лезут меня поучать?  
      Суйгетсу сочувственно вздохнул.  
      — Поэтому, мне кажется, тебе бы следовало извиниться…  
      — Чидо…  
      — Или попытаться спрятать собственные просчёты за ухаживаниями! — моментально исправился он. — Ты же, кажется, упоминал, что дама сердца простудилась. Приноси ей какие-нибудь вкусности, травки и прочую шелупонь — бабы от этого тащатся. Вот увидишь, она просто визжать от счастья будет.  
      — Да с какого мне вообще надо что-то делать? — разозлился я. — Она меня дважды отшила! Так почему я ещё и ухаживать за ней должен?  
      Суйгетсу вздохнул и поднялся на ноги, вперив в меня сердитый взгляд. Пару мгновений он просто молчал, а затем выдал:  
      — Никакая война не оказалась бы выиграна, если бы все командиры рассуждали, как ты. Ни один дом не был бы построен, если бы строители думали, как ты. Попробуй мыслить логически. Вот, смотри, тебя послали — ты сдался. Всё? Можно сматывать удочки? А куда девать чувства? Куда их затолкать? — Я угрюмо нахмурился. — Молчишь? Правильно. Возьми в пример меня и Карин. И не делай такие невинные глазки — ты прекрасно догадывался, что я не зря достаю эту рыжую. — Я постарался сохранить сердитое выражение лица, несмотря на то, что брови едва не поползли на затылок. Суйгетсу явно переоценил мои дедуктивные способности, ведь я и вправду не понимал, почему он пристал к Карин. — Думаешь, зачем я стал тебе помогать? — Я прищурился, а Суйгетсу удовлетворённо хмыкнул. — Карин уверена на миллиард процентов, что влюблена в тебя, а я хочу её переубедить. Меня отшивали бесконечное количество раз, но, тем не менее, я всё равно возвращаюсь к началу и аккуратно прокладываю путь заново до следующего посыла. Знаешь, как говорят: не пускают в дверь — лезь в окно. А ты не пытаешься даже постучаться. Вот, значит, прямо сейчас берёшь, отрываешь задницу от пола, сгребаешь всю свою гордость в маленький узелок и засовываешь её куда подальше. И, самое главное, заканчиваешь ныть!   
      Я замолчал, придавленный его тирадой. Видимо, сегодня всё-таки был не мой день. Даже нет, не так: это был не мой день, не моя неделя, не мой год, не моя жизнь. И категорически всё в последнее время катилось через одно очень известное место. Всем нетерпелось научить меня уму-разуму: Итачи, Наруто, Сакуре, теперь ещё и Суйгетсу. Я гений клана Учиха, последний из рода, который сумел победить Змеиного Саннина и двух членов Акацки. Так какого чёрта они все решили, что я нуждаюсь в чьих-то советах?  
      — Пошёл вон, — устало выдохнул я.  
      — Не обижайся, я же любя, — ухмыльнулся Суйгетсу и вышел, крикнув напоследок: — Пособирай лечебные травки, как умная коровка! Твоя девушка будет благодарна, вот увидишь!  
      Мне оставалось только швырнуть ему вслед подушку, а потом ещё с минуту слушать удаляющийся заливистый смех. Надо было всё-таки затолкать ему в глотку Чидори, чтобы хохоталка отвалилась.  
      Облокотившись на стол, я запрокинул голову и вздохнул, глядя на потолок. Много лет прошло с тех пор, как я был ребёнком. И дело тут было вовсе не в возрасте. Наверное, я просто отвык воспринимать чужое настроение и мнение с должным уважением. Погружаясь в пучину собственных переживаний и мыслей, перестаёшь улавливать чьи-то посторонние эмоции. Ненависть, страх, боль, одиночество — мои постоянные спутники, поэтому я не понимал практически ничего из того, что втолковывал мне Суйгетсу. Соперничество помогало мне в любых начинаниях, однако сейчас я пребывал в глубокой растерянности. Мне нужна была именно Сакура, но для того, чтобы заполучить её, требовалось научиться целой прорве старых-новых эмоций. Это было сложно, но, в принципе, не невозможно. И медлить я не собирался.  
      Тем же вечером я осторожно прокрался к дому Яманака. Запрыгнув на карниз, я осторожно приоткрыл скрипнувшие створки окна и заглянул в комнату. Возле стены на широкой кровати лежала Сакура. Она спала, изредка едва заметно вздрагивая и что-то бормоча, и, несмотря на темень, я прекрасно видел россыпь прозрачных бусинок пота на её лбу. Нахмурившись, я пригляделся внимательнее: её глаза под закрытыми веками быстро вращались, губы кривились, а грудь часто вздымалась от судорожного дыхания — наш гениальный медик метался в бреду.  
      Моментально очутившись рядом, я укутал её в одеяло. Сакура дёрнулась и громко застонала, но выпускать её я не собирался, крепче стиснув и без того медвежьи объятия. Чувствовал я себя при этом крайне глупо, но бросить всё и уйти я просто не мог. Слова Суйгетсу до сих пор оставались для меня набором звуков, но внутренний голос подсказывал, что я каким-то образом поступил правильно, даже если Сакура не могла увидеть и оценить мои старания по достоинству.  
      Под утро она, наконец, уснула, подобрав под себя одеяло и уткнувшись носом в подушку, а я смог спокойно уйти. А днём я забежал в аптеку за травами, которыми мама лечила меня и Итачи в детстве, когда мы болели. Взгляд аптекарши, увидевшей меня у прилавка, был неописуем. Складывалось впечатление, будто я пришёл покупать розового слоника, до отказа набитого мармеладом, а не жаропонижающие и иммуностимулирующие средства. Да, представьте себе, Учиха Саске тоже умеет болеть.   
      Расплатившись с полуобморочной тёткой, я сжал в кулаке заветный пакетик и отправился по уже знакомому маршруту — к дому Ино. Остановившись у порога, я некоторое время посомневался — стучать или не стучать, а затем решил не нарушать традиций и вновь запрыгнул на карниз. И чуть не вывалился обратно, увидев преспокойно пьющую чай Сакуру, которая болтала ногами, сидя на кровати, и почитывала яркий глянцевый журнал.   
      — Сакура, — позвал я.  
      Сакура вздрогнула и судорожно проглотила кусок застрявшего в горле тоста. Она повернулась ко мне и выпучилась так, словно я стоял на подоконнике голышом и размахивал причиндалами под фривольную песню. Непривычное смущение прокатилось по внутренностям, сминая рёбра, и я сжал зубы, разозлившись и на себя, и на Сакуру заодно. Ну какого чёрта она так уставилась?!   
      — Как ты? — Я сделал ещё одну попытку вернуть Сакуре дар речи, однако прогресс был прямо противоположен — она ещё больше округлила глаза, словно стремясь выронить их прямо в кружку с чаем. — Я принёс тут… ну, немного трав лечебных. Мне сказали, что они помогают. — Щёки обожгло лихорадочной краснотой, и я сжал зубы, мысленно уговаривая себя, что дальше должно быть легче, что бросать на полпути — это фу и трусость, что давать Суйгетсу очередной повод от души поржать не стоит… Словом, я практически силой удерживал себя от желания спрыгнуть нафиг и уйти к главным воротам, чтобы набить одну зубастую морду, которая посоветовала мне вести себя, как наседка.  
      Опомнившись, наконец, Сакура вдруг протянула руку к пакетику с травами и пробормотала слова благодарности. Мне оставалось только кивнуть и разжать пальцы, что, впрочем, получилось довольно легко. Сакура улыбнулась. Она встала с кровати и хотела было что-то ещё произнести, но не успела — позеленев и кинув на меня беспомощный взгляд, она выронила кулёк и мгновенно унеслась покорять унитаз. Я только удивлённо моргнул, пытаясь сообразить — это у неё на меня такая странная реакция была или всё-таки болезнь давала о себе знать?  
      Спрыгнув на пол, я подобрал свой презент и чуть сам его не выронил от прострелившей голову внезапной догадки. Если Сакуру тошнило уже не первый день, то могло ли случиться так, что виной тому была вовсе не простуда? Я, конечно, мало что понимал в медицинских дзюцу, да и в медицине в целом, но кое-что знал о женской физиологии и некоторых довольно символичных симптомах.   
      В ушах повис звон, а ноги сами понесли меня к туалету, где Сакура, закончив ритуальное прощание с едой, уже вставала с пола, опираясь на раковину дрожащими руками.   
      — Часто с тобой такое? — спросил я, беглым взглядом ощупывая её фигуру.  
      Получив кивок, я приблизился, продолжая рассматривать её так пристально, как только мог. Никаких изменений в размерах и фигуре пока вроде не наблюдалось, хотя для таких радикальных свидетельств было ещё рановато. Это ведь случилось около трёх недель назад, так что… А вдруг?..  
      — Жаль, что у меня нет бьякугана, — пробормотал я и вдруг усмехнулся, представив себя отцом.  
      Самое невероятное на свете ощущение пробрало меня до самых костей — незнакомое и такое пугающе желанное… Диагноз ещё не подтвердился, а внутри меня уже разливался сладостный привкус триумфа. Теперь «даме сердца», как окрестил её Суйгетсу, точно некуда было деваться.   
      Увидев мою ухмылку, Сакура нахмурилась, а я, воспользовавшись моментом, запечатлел на сжимающихся губах быстрый поцелуй, ощущая что-то непередаваемо волнительное. Вдруг я и вправду стану отцом?  
      — Я ведь даже рот прополоскать не успела…   
      Слова Сакуры долетели до меня сквозь призму разноцветных ярких мыслей, ворвавшись в голову непрошенными гостями. Я моргнул, пытаясь осознать сказанное, а затем едва не согнулся пополам. Пришлось даже отвернуться от неё к стене, чтобы скрыть совершенно идиотский смех, который булькал в груди, вырываясь наружу невнятными хрипами. Неужели она думала, что меня это волновало? Я два года жил в убежище Орочимару, наблюдая за всеми его рыгательными дзюцу. Он, конечно, не лез ко мне целоваться, чем, несомненно, значительно увеличил срок своей жизни, но к подобным делам я давным-давно стал привычным.  
      Еле справившись с собственным дурацким весельем, я шарахнул по стене кулаком, отрезвляя голову болью, повернулся к Сакуре, схватил её за руку и потащил на кухню, чтобы напоить отваром из принесённых трав. Она внезапно послушно пошла следом. Сев за стол, она дождалась, пока не приготовится отвар, а затем так же послушно выпила всё содержимое кружки, оставив в моей душе отпечаток чего-то тёплого и светлого. Я будто бы очутился в плетёном коконе, на который не действовали внешние раздражители. Эта непередаваемая атмосфера домашнего уюта — почти позабытое, почти стёртое начисто ощущение причастности… Я ведь так давно не ощущал ничего подобного. Мне даже на мгновение показалось, что я не хочу уходить. Однако в очередной раз шокировать Сакуру свои напором было бы ошибкой, поэтому я кашлянул, поднялся с места, оставил распоряжения касательно вечерней дозы отвара и отправился домой, где пахло отнюдь не теплом.  
      Перешагнув порог почти пустого помещения, я вгляделся в темноту и хмыкнул, осознавая, что картина происходящего постепенно стала проясняться. Я медленно, но верно начинал понимать, почему остановил свой выбор именно на Сакуре: она была светом, она была домом, она была тёплым очагом, который так и манил остановиться и присесть рядом. Я не знал наверняка, но догадывался, что только ей со всей той любовью, что она питала ко мне эти годы, под силу обогреть и оживить и этот дом, и меня. И чтобы все фантазии стали правдой, необходимо было ни на йоту не поддаваться своему эгоизму, что, кстати, тоже не представлялось невыполнимой задачей. Я намеревался доказать Сакуре, что нарисованный на мне крест легко смывается достойными поступками.  
      До конца недели я исправно каждое утро приходил, чтобы напоить Сакуру отваром. Я наблюдал, как на бледных от болезни щеках постепенно появляется румянец, как глаза начинают блестеть при моём появлении, и практически чувствовал на языке сладостный привкус полной и безоговорочной победы. Она любила меня, продолжала любить, несмотря ни на что, и эта мысль грела душу, добавляя каждому посещению ещё больше необходимости. Я ждал, когда эта своенравная девица сдастся и признается, наконец, в своих чувствах. Это было необходимо как для неё, так и для меня. И когда, как мне казалось, до капитуляции оставалось всего ничего, я одним не самым приятным утром внезапно застал Сакуру в слезах. Выжигающее нутро предчувствие заполнило голову, отчего я весь напрягся, готовый в любой момент броситься на защиту… Осталось только узнать — от кого.  
      — Что с тобой? — Я придвинулся ближе, вглядываясь в бледное заплаканное лицо. — Кто тебя обидел?  
      Однако ответа не последовало. Сакура просто встала с кровати, хмуро глянула на меня и… вышла из комнаты. Это ввергло меня в пучины ледяного ступора, отодвигая на задний план все защитнические замашки. Что?.. Что я опять сделал не так?  
      Опомнившись, я двинулся следом, как привязанный, воткнувшись взглядом в напряжённую спину Сакуры. Она не оглядывалась, однако в том, что она прекрасно знала о преследовании, я не сомневался. Мягкий ковёр заглушал шаги и скрип половиц, отчего казалось, что мы плывём по облаку, и я даже немного отвлёкся от тревожных мыслей, но всего на несколько мгновений, потому что когда перед носом с шумом захлопнулась дверь уборной, сознание обрушилось на меня кипящим чугунным чайником. Я недоумённо вытаращился на вырезанный в дереве затейливый рисунок, а затем раздражённо хмыкнул и подпёр спиной стену, ожидая, когда Сакура выйдет из своего убежища и пояснит, наконец, какого чёрта только что произошло.   
      Расслабившись, я начал было анализировать ситуацию с самого своего появления на подоконнике, как вдруг по ушам хлыстом ударил посторонний звук. Я дёрнулся и прислушался, чуть повернув голову, а секундой позже пинком распахнул дверь и увидел лежащую на полу Сакуру. В голове помутилось, руки сжались в кулаки, однако в наглухо запертой ванной комнате никого, кроме Сакуры, не было. Ни окон, ни сквозных дверей тут не наблюдалось, поэтому до меня довольно быстро дошло, что Сакура просто упала в обморок. Вот только из-за чего?   
      Активировав шаринган на всякий случай, я ещё раз осмотрел ванную в надежде обнаружить хоть какие-то свидетельства постороннего вмешательства, но когда блуждающий взгляд наткнулся на две белые полоски бумаги, лежащие на раковине, мой пыл почти сразу угас. Я шагнул ближе, едва не наступив по пути на Сакуру, и взял одну из них в руки: на ней ярко выделялась, даже, можно сказать, горела пара бордовых чёрточек. Покосившись на валяющиеся в корзине для мусора почти разодранные коробки, я достал самую верхнюю и выудил из неё инструкцию. Сжав её в кулаке вместе с белой полоской, я подхватил Сакуру и направился в гостиную, где уложил её на диван, а сам присел в кресло напротив, чтобы разобраться во всём этом безобразии.   
      — Тест на беременность, — вслух прочитал я и едва не подавился воздухом.  
      Значит, моё предположение было верным? Ах ты ж…   
      Я нервно сглотнул и перевёл взгляд на Сакуру, которая продолжала валяться в бессознательном состоянии. Решив не тревожить её глупыми вопросами, я развернул инструкцию и, нахмурившись, почти вгрызся глазами в написанные мелким шрифтом строчки. Итак, нужно было набрать в ёмкость мочу, затем опустить тест-полоску до указанной линии. Я приподнял бровь, разглядывая сплошь разлинованную полоску. Ну, допустим, женщинам это легче даётся.   
      — Подождите три-пять минут. Если проявилась одна полоска, тест отрицательный; если проявились две полоски, тест положительный, — пробормотал я и завис на несколько секунд.  
      Положительный — это же… беременна, да? Точно?  
      Чуть не выронив инструкцию, я взъерошил волосы ладонью и усмехнулся, пытаясь сгрести прыгающие мысли в кучку. Однако вместо чёткой, последовательной линии алгоритма поведения в такой ситуации, в голове красным факелом горело всего одно слово, которое я повторил за последние полчаса явно не один раз.  
      — Охуеть, — почти шёпотом произнёс я. — Я стану отцом.  
      В ту же секунду на диване зашевелилась Сакура. С трудом моргнув, я перевёл взгляд на неё и замер. Сакура приподнялась на локтях и застонала, прижав пальцы к гудящей голове. Всё свидетельствовало о том, что ей чертовски больно, и я отчего-то испытывал злорадное удовлетворение от этого, потому что следом за неожиданно обрушившейся на меня радостью пришло осознание, что Сакура утаивала от меня своё положение. Она просто-напросто врала мне в глаза, прикрываясь банальной простудой.  
      Сакура, морщась, повернулась ко мне и оцепенела, увидев на кофейном столике тест-полоску, а в моих руках — инструкцию. Я едва сдержал ухмылку, наблюдая за целым калейдоскопом эмоций, который промелькнул на её лице. Сакура тяжело сглотнула, поймав мой взгляд, но говорить пока не торопилась, предпочитая, видимо, чтобы начал я. Ну, что ж…  
      — Ты беременна, — припечатал я, отметив, как дрогнули её пальцы.  
      Словно в замедленной съёмке, Сакура заторможено кивнула, не отводя испуганного взгляда от инструкции в моих руках, и мне вдруг подумалось, что она совсем ещё девчонка, которая вряд ли подходила на роль матери. Хотя, впрочем, я и сам был не сильно старше неё, поэтому нам, судя по всему, предстояло ещё многому научиться. И начинать надо было именно сейчас.  
      — И давно тебе это известно? — чтобы хоть как-то нарушить тишину, спросил я.  
      — Я… Я только сегодня сделала тест. — Голос Сакуры дрожал, как и руки, которые она тщетно пыталась спрятать.  
      Ну, значит, она не так уж виновна, как я думал раньше. Это шло большим жирным плюсом и, впрочем, тоже играло мне на руку.   
      Я поднялся на ноги и решительно произнёс:  
      — Теперь ты точно пойдёшь со мной.   
      Однако Сакура, вместо того чтобы подчиниться, горячо выпалила в ответ:  
      — Ни за что!  
      Ледяная рука сжала душу, выдавливая из неё оставшиеся крупицы радости от свершившегося события. Я с присвистом вздохнул, чувствуя в кончиках пальцев покалывание молний.  
      — Не зли меня, Сакура, я и так слишком зол на тебя, — усилием воли выровняв интонацию, сказал я в надежде, что она не посмеет больше перечить, иначе последствия могли стать весьма плачевными, особенно для, надо признать, довольно уютной обстановки дома Яманака. Голову практически напекало мыслью, что она снова, уже третий раз отвергла моё предложение, но сорваться сейчас было равнозначно полному провалу такой сложной и по всем статьям выматывающей миссии, так что я дышал и думал, что у меня на руках все козыри, поэтому Сакура просто обязана была подчиниться. Она, в конце концов, носила моего ребёнка!  
      Выдохнув для острастки, я сделал шаг к Сакуре, а она, в свою очередь, шагнула назад и, не рассчитав расстояние до дивана, плюхнулась обратно на подушки, глядя на меня, как кролик на удава. Правильно, меня в таком состоянии действительно следовало бояться.  
      — Ты. Пойдёшь. Со мной.   
      — А с чего ты вообще взял, что это твой ребёнок? — вдруг хихикнула она, моргая, как сломанный фонарик.  
      Моё лицо словно окаменело. Я буквально чувствовал, как каждый мускул наливается свинцом, даже глаза немного заболели от нестерпимого желания применить шаринган, чтобы запихать эту дуру в гендзюцу и утащить безо всяких предисловий. Она ещё и врать вздумала, идиотка бесстрашная!  
      — Я, кажется, просил тебя не злить меня. — Я вцепился похолодевшими пальцами в её подбородок и едва сдержал рвущийся из груди яростный рык, впитывая взглядом излучаемый Сакурой страх.  
      Её глаза потемнели от ужаса, ноздри затрепетали, словно у загнанной в угол лошади, а плечи едва заметно задрожали. Ещё ни один лжец не посмел уйти безнаказанным, даже Орочимару, являющийся Легендарным Саннином, познал смерть, попытавшись обманом вселиться в моё тело.   
      — Знай, Сакура, я следил за тобой. — Я вкладывал в каждое слово тонну веса, чтобы придавить пытающуюся взбрыкнуть Сакуру к месту.   
      — Я куноичи, — срывающимся голосом огрызнулась она, облизнув пересохшие губы. — И я всё прекрасно заметила. Беда у тебя с маскировкой.  
      Всё, абзац. Сейчас сорвусь.  
      — Значит, добровольно не пойдёшь? — спросил я в честной попытке закончить всё на мирной ноте, но Сакура лишь покачала головой, не отводя от меня настороженного взгляда.  
      И тут меня прорвало. Красная пелена окутала мозг плотным багровым покровом, я рванул Сакуру за руку и закинул её себе на плечо. Суйгетсу мог подавиться своими советами, потому что нифига они не действовали, особенно когда дело касалось меня и Сакуры. Надо было сразу поступить так, как хотелось мне, а не тратить эту неделю на сопливые ухаживания, которые не принесли ровным счётом никаких результатов, а лишь осложнили жизнь.  
      Сакура что-то визжала и брыкалась в бесплодных попытках освободиться, однако её трепыхания волновали меня ничуть не больше, чем грызня Суйгетсу и Карин. Проводя с ними практически всё свободное время, я мастерски научился полностью абстрагироваться от ситуации, погружаясь в только мне доступные размышления. Например, о том, как лучше обустроить дом, чтобы там стало хоть немного уютнее.  
      Уже выходя за дверь, я услышал грозный девичий голос, который моментально отрезвил горящую в лихорадке голову. Подняв взгляд, я наткнулся на сердитые голубые глаза и моментально вспомнил, что забираю Сакуру из дома Яманака Ино, так что её появление на собственном пороге было весьма закономерным событием.   
      Чуть приподняв бровь, я оценивающе оглядел весьма щуплую фигуру Ино и усмехнулся, понимая, что уж она-то мне точно не соперница. Однако её взгляд, вопреки любой логике, не смягчился ни на секунду, оставаясь холодным и грозным, словно за её спиной стояла армия Саннинов с вилами наизготовку.  
      Почувствовав появившуюся из ниоткуда поддержку, Сакура издала вопль отчаяния и зашевелилась активнее, надеясь, видимо, что подруга спасёт её от грозного меня.  
      — Я повторяю свой вопрос. — Ино скрестила руки на груди и сверкнула глазами, отчего показалось, будто в безоблачном небе мелькнула яркая молния. — Какого чёрта здесь происходит?  
      — Я увожу свою беглую жену домой, — постаравшись придать голосу небрежности, буднично пояснил я и даже почти добродушно ухмыльнулся.  
Ино озадаченно заморгала, явно не на это рассчитывая в качестве ответа.  
      — Ты сказал ж… жену?   
      Грозная обвинительная поза никак не вязалась с её растерянным видом, поэтому Ино, подумав, слегка расслабилась. Я мысленно поставил ей плюс в карму за сообразительность и благосклонно кивнул.  
      — Именно, поэтому пока что мирно прошу — не мешай.  
      Ино прикусила губу, разрываясь между долгом, дружбой и вполне резонным опасением вставать у меня на пути, а затем спокойно выдохнула и даже улыбнулась.   
      Однако тут Сакура, устав, видимо, изображать мешок с картошкой, вырвалась из моих цепких объятий и, встав напротив, ткнула пальцем мне в грудь. Она грозно сдула со лба мешающие волосы, которые живописно растрепались и теперь прилипали к её покрытому испариной лицу, и заорала так, словно мы уже как минимум несколько лет были женаты. Я сперва рассердился и тоже принялся выкапывать из глубин памяти всякие заплесневелые обиды, однако выдохся я намного раньше, поэтому остальную тираду слушал безмолвно, стараясь при этом состроить как можно менее скучающую физиономию. И когда Сакура, наконец, хрипло закашлялась, устав голосить на всю округу, я глянул на Ино, которая едва сдерживала улыбку, и пожал плечами.  
      — Вот видишь.  
      Ино кивнула и без лишних слов сдвинулась в сторону, освобождая нам дорогу. Беспомощный взгляд Сакуры, когда она увидела, как быстро сдулась боевая подруга, было трудно описать словами. Там была такая смесь обиды и разочарования во всём мире, что захотелось прижать это разобиженное создание к себе и утешить. Но торопиться с присвоением Сакуре титула «дитё года» я не торопился, потому что она, не подозревая о моих мыслях, зарычала снова, обвиняя меня попутно во всех грехах сразу. Правда, в этот раз долго ждать не пришлось, потому что Сакура, полностью осознав свою беспомощность в данной ситуации, сама двинулась в сторону квартала Учиха. Я хмыкнул, скупо порадовавшись её благоразумию, и направился следом за ней.  
      — Обидишь — прибью, — прошептала Ино, когда я проходил мимо неё.  
      Я только усмехнулся. Её угрозы звучали смехотворно, ведь я в любом случае не планировал заниматься мелочными ссорами, а случись что покрупнее — Сакура мне первая все зубы выбьет, а потом к ней присоединится Наруто. До Ино очередь банально не дойдёт.  
      Переступив порог дома Учиха, я посмотрел на дрожащие губы Сакуры и несколько удивился такой реакции: складывалось впечатление, словно ей была противна сама атмосфера моего жилища. Это немного покоробило, но не так сильно, чтобы начинать скандал. В принципе, я зря так напрягался, ведь этот дом пустовал долгие годы и наводить порядок тут было просто некому, так что все атрибуты заброшенности и тлена встречались практически на каждом шагу. Вернувшись после долгого отсутствия, я сам поначалу с неделю привыкал к ставшей чужой обстановке, но потом неприятные ощущения прошли. И, я был уверен, Сакура тоже должна была обжиться. Со временем.  
      Исследуя каждый уголок дома, Сакура забрела на кухню и замерла, разглядывая наполняющимися слезами глазами обстановку. Её плечи поникли, и мне показалось, что она с чем-то обречённо смирилась, обозначив это разжавшимися руками, которые до этого были стиснуты в кулаки.   
      Скривившись, я подошёл ближе и обнял Сакуру за плечи, прижимая её спиной к своей груди. Она вздрогнула, но промолчала, с трудом сглотнув.  
      — Тебе здесь не нравится, — сказал я, понимая, что это ну никак не вопрос, учитывая все нюансы её поведения.  
      — Здесь всё чужое, — пробормотала Сакура, вновь напрягаясь.  
      — Ты привыкнешь, — заявил я и сам позавидовал своему уверенному тону. Требовалось взвешивать каждое произнесённое слово, чтобы ничего не испортить. Между нами протянулась тонкая, как паутина, и столь же невесомая нить трепещущего доверия, так что самое время было как можно бережнее тянуть её к себе, сокращая образовавшееся между нами расстояние, которое сейчас больше напоминало пропасть.  
      — Нет. Я никогда не привыкну ни к холоду в доме, ни к холоду в отношениях. Я никогда не привыкну к отсутствию тепла. Меня воспитали так, чтобы я дарила радость окружающим меня близким людям, получая при этом в ответ такую же радость и теплоту. Мне в новинку ледяное равнодушие. — Сакура почти шептала. — Прости, но мы вряд ли уживёмся вместе.  
      Её слова хлестнули меня по лицу, оставив наливающийся краснотой ожог на душе, но я постарался затолкать мгновенно вспыхнувшее раздражение подальше. Развернув Сакуру к себе, я заглянул в блестящие от непролитых слёз глаза и увидел там то, что заставило меня расслабленно выдохнуть. Сакура тонула в своих противоречиях, пытаясь выбраться самостоятельно, но у неё ничего не получалось. Она будто молила о помощи, не говоря при этом ни слова. Безмолвный крик — самая большая проблема сильных и гордых людей, и ни я, ни Сакура не сумели избежать подобной участи.  
      Сакура вдруг подняла руку и осторожно коснулась кончиками пальцев моей щеки. Я чувствовал, как она дрожит, но не знал, как помочь. Был только один способ, который не подразумевал слов. Дотронувшись до нежной кожи внешней стороны ладони, я чуть повернул голову и поцеловал внутреннюю сторону запястья настолько нежно, насколько умел. Это вызвало у Сакуры волну мурашек, которые мимолётным ураганом пронеслись по телу, заставив её вздрогнуть, что лишь подтвердило все мои догадки относительно её состояния.   
      — Я умею дарить тепло. Только смотри не обожгись, — прошептал я, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не наброситься на неё.  
***  
      Через восемь с небольшим месяцев на свет появилось самое настоящее волшебство, которое сучило крохотными ручками и ножками, пищало и требовало внимания. Я держал на руках своего сына, который смотрел на меня ясными зелёными глазами так сердито, словно я уже делал что-то не так. Смешанные чувства овладели всем моим существом, мешая осознать — счастье это или же что-то большее. Я растеряно смотрел на маленький белый свёрток, затем переводил взгляд на уставшую Сакуру, а потом — снова на свёрток.   
      — Ты своего добился, — улыбнулась Сакура, лаская меня тёплым любящим взглядом.  
      — Пока ещё нет, — усмехнулся я, присаживаясь на край кровати и передавая сына в её руки.   
      Сакура удивлённо приподняла бровь, прижимая к себе кряхтящий свёрток, но вместо пояснения я лишь загадочно пожал плечами. Не объяснять же ей, в самом деле, что останавливаться на одном ребёнке я не собирался. Мы же клан решили возрождать как-никак, а это подразумевало ещё как минимум двоих детей. Или даже троих — я ещё точно не определился.  
      Поцеловав Сакуру в лоб на прощание, я коснулся пальцами крохотной головки сына и с неохотой направился к выходу, потому что радость радостью, но дела ещё пока никто не отменял. Выбравшись из больницы, я вдохнул полной грудью чуть прохладный утренний воздух и, оглянувшись, увидел сидящих на лавочке неподалёку Ино и Сая, которые о чём-то тихо переговаривались. Ино хмурила тонкие брови и воинственно пыхтела, придерживая руками большой живот, а Сай слегка рассеянно улыбался в ответ на её гневные замечания и кивал каждому слову, соглашаясь, видимо, сразу на всё. Я на собственном опыте убедился, что спорить с беременными просто бесполезно, поэтому испытал что-то вроде сочувствия к Саю, которому только предстояло столкнуться с предродовой истерикой, которая неминуемо накрывала будущую маму, даже если она была воплощением спокойствия и уравновешенности.  
      Не сдержав ухмылки, я сбежал по ступенькам вниз и на выходе едва не столкнулся с караулящим меня Суйгетсу, который выскочил из-за поворота, как чёрт из табакерки.   
      — С кем поздравить? — бодро поинтересовался он.  
      — С ребёнком, — сдержанно отозвался я, направляясь к посту.  
      Суйгетсу возмутился было по поводу моей немногословности, но потом сам замолчал, вышагивая рядом и вдыхая тёплый воздух. Я искоса глянул на него, отмечая, что взгляд прищуренных глаз слегка изменился, став на сотую долю мягче, чем обычно.  
      — Бастион пал? — Я криво улыбнулся.  
      — Куда бы он делся, — осклабился Суйгетсу. — Поняв, что ты теперь недосягаем, Карин быстро протёрла очки и внезапно разглядела поблизости меня.  
      Я покачал головой.  
      — Прохвост.   
      — Ну я же предупреждал, что помогаю тебе, исходя из собственных целей.   
      Суйгетсу подмигнул мне и, засунув руки в карманы, стал насвистывать прилипчивую мелодию. А мне оставалось только вздохнуть.   
      Это тяжело — вновь принимать эмоции, которых давно не испытывал. И хорошо, что своё путешествие в мир позабытого я начал именно с приятной стороны. Впитывая чувства Сакуры, я наполнял ссохшиеся вены её любовью. И, самое главное, она показала мне, что счастье всё же есть. Оно почти осязаемо: его можно вдохнуть, ощущая на языке сладковатый привкус удовольствия, и потрогать, скользя ладонью по нежной коже или пропуская между пальцев шёлк волос. И оно просто невероятное, это счастье. Или же всё-таки что-то большее? 


End file.
